All the Pretty Lights
by Kspin018
Summary: What happens when Paige's college friends come for a visit? How will Walter and Toby react when the girls decide to venture off on their own for some fun? Read and find out! My first Fic! Characters belong to CBS.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: Obviously CBS and their fantastic writers, own all of the characters. But this story is all _mine. _

I've decided to add this page as an explanation of sorts. I know the updates have been slow, to say the least..But after rereading the past chapters, I've noticed the need for several revisions, and as a result have added/removed/and changed certain aspects of the story as I have seen fit. While of course it is basically the same, I find it just flows better now.

It is really not necessary to reread the past chapters, but if any of you want to, maybe you'll find something you like! (:

Due to the fact that this story was written BEFORE certain storyline details in the actual show were made available, some details in this story are made up on my own accord. After thinking about updating these details to be more accurate, I have decided to keep the names, places, and other random details that I have created, the same.

The songs that I have listed at the beginning of each chapter are just inspirational tidbits. Usually a song I listened to prior to, or while writing a specific chapter. Whether it be the lyrics, the beat, or the songs overall theme..they all have something to do with the chapters they precede.

As for the odd chapter titles…those are the names of the songs that inspired the particular chapter.


	2. The Pursuit of Happiness

Chapter 1,

So here is my story, that is taking me all to long to complete…enjoy.

_"__Imma Do Just What I Want _

_Lookin' Ahead No Turnin' Back_

_People Told Me 'Slow My Road'_

_I'm Screaming Out, _

_Fuck That!"_

_-Kid Cudi "The Pursuit of Happiness" (Steve Aoki Remix)_

* * *

><p>Inside the garage, the team was enjoying a much needed day off. Sylvester, Toby, and Walter were in the midst of a heated Rubik's cube competition, while Happy and Paige cheered is, until the door slammed open, and a whirlwind of a girl waltzed in.<p>

"Maisey!" Paige screeched, running over to the 5'4 blonde goddess. "what are you doing here?" she questioned, after releasing the the petite woman from a bone crushing hug.

"Do not tell me you forgot about tonight Paige! We've had this planned for months!" Maisey exclaimed.

After a good minute and a half, Paige finally supplied a questioning "Girl's Night?" to a very impatient looking Maisey.

"Yes Paige" Maisey spoke in a mockingly slow, childlike tone. "Girl's Night". A wide grin spread across both girls' faces. All the stress of the new job had left Paige a little off kilter, and she had completely forgotten about her plans of an adventurous night on the town with all of her friends from college.

"I'd like to introduce you to my team, and newest friends" Paige told Maisey excitedly. She then pointed out Sylvester, Toby, Happy, and Walter, all the while still grinning over the prospects of that night's activities. Having decided that Happy was indeed a girl too, and that she would love an opportunity to become more friendly with her, Paige chanced asking Happy to join them tonight. To which Happy replied with a hesitant "Yes" and a small smirk.

A brief glance was exchanged between Walter and Toby, after which Toby stepped forward and asked "So…what exactly happens during one of these so called 'Girl's Nights' ? Do you just sit on the couch with some clumpy mask concoction covering your face, eating ice-cream, watching chick flicks, and gossiping?" Happy made a look of disgust, while Maisey made one of utter confusion.

Paige simply chuckled before replying, "Not exactly Toby, more like makeup opposed to face masks, lethal amounts of alcohol instead of ice-cream, dancing, and..well..you got the gossiping right!" The men exchanged another furtive glance amongst themselves, but this time around they looked a bit less cocky, and a whole lot more anxious.

"Lethal amounts of alcohol?" Walter questioned, his voice an octave higher than usual, indicating a break in his high IQ low EQ facade. His expression was one of clear worry, and something else, an emotion Paige could't quite put her finger on, glimmered in his eyes.

Sensing the need to backtrack, Paige looked toward Maisey and Happy for some help. None was offered. Paige calmly responded to Walter, hoping to wipe the worried look from his face.

"Not everything is meant to be taken literally Walter, we're not planning on dying tonight."

Walter shook his head in an angered fashion.

"Copious amounts of alcohol can lead to things other than death Paige. Liver damage, memory lapses, decreased perception and coordination, impaired judgment. Don't even get me started on alcohol poisoning! It suppresses vital life functions, leaving you in a critical state far more difficult than death." His face turned to stone "Think about Ralph" he quipped. "Be a responsible parent, Paige".

Her cheeks reddened to that of the lipstick adorning her mouth. _"Be a responsible parent?" _she asked angrily. Sensing the stormy change in the mood Sylvester started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Practically imperceptibly, but it did not go unnoticed by Paige. Her look suddenly changed to that of defeat.

"Sylvester" she said softly "Would you like to do me a favor?" A small smile spread across his face as he waited anxiously for the words to follow her question. "Would you be able to watch Ralph for me tonight?" Knowing full well that Sylvester needed a distraction to calm himself from the building anxiety of the room's buzzing vibe, it seemed like the perfect time for her to spring the question on him.

"Okay!" Sylvester said, excitement rising in his tone. "Ive been going over new algorithms that I would love to show Ralph." His face broke out in a large grin "And I just purchased a Super Fun Guy Costume, and there's going to be a convention tonight, and if Ralph could come I know he would love it, and I just think it would be so great for him-" His ramblings were effectively cut off by Paige, who with bright eyes stated "You have my permission Sylvester, just don't forget to feed him! I'll leave money for food, cab fare, and souvenirs. Just enjoy yourselves!"

With a childish look of delight, Sylvester ran off to plan for the convention.

"We really should be heading out" Maisey stated "We're meeting Rhea and Kilah on Rodeo. We have some boutiques to hit up, and some hair appointments to make before we can even think about going out tonight".

Happy looked at Maisey uncomfortably. Hair appointments? Boutiques? Not necessarily her cup of tea. She agreed to alcohol, dancing, and a bit of eye candy. Not shopping with a bunch of high EQ girls she barely knew.

Sensing Happy's apprehension Paige smiled at her reassuringly. "Come on Happy, I promise it will be fun. Besides, Rhea and Kilah are perhaps some of the most down to earth normals you will ever meet."

With a bit of reluctance, Happy agreed with a quiet "Alright".

Without so much as a glance at the frustrated looking men, the three girls exited the garage. Leaving Walter and Toby reeling.


	3. Blame

Chapter 2!

Hey everyone! Sorry Chp. 2 is so short! would still love some reviews though! [:

_"__Guilt Is Burning_

_Inside I'm Hurting_

_This Ain't a Feeling I Can't Keep_

_So Blame it On The Night_

_Don't Blame it On Me"_

_-Calivn Harris "Blame"_

* * *

><p>"We can't just sit here!" Toby said angrily as Walter paced back and forth<p>

"Well what do you suggest Toby? That we stalk them? They're capable adults, we cannot just follow them around all night. Besides, we don't even know where they are going." Walter stated quickly, his eyes hard, and mouth in a firm line

Toby made an incredulous look. "Tell me you did not just say that?" he questioned slowly. Tell me you did not just say that we are incapable of finding them. That the most intelligent computer genius in this god forsaken earth, is unable to hack into Paige's phone and locate them with the GPS. Who am I kidding, _I know_ you have her IP address. I wouldn't be surprised if you have been tracing her long before today."

Walter's eyes narrowed, while he continued to pace. "What are you implying Toby?"

With a smile, and a shake of his head, Toby drawls "That we have our own night in the city. Find the girls, watch over them, make sure nothing bad happens. It doesn't have to be shady, they can know that we're there. They just don't have to know _why_. To them, it can just be the best coincidence of their night. A true blessing, if you ask me."

The tension in Walter's shoulders slowly eased, as the gears in his mind shifted in conjunction to the prospects. A relieved sigh escaped from Walter's lips. They could do this. Paige wouldn't suspect a thing, and though Happy might, that would technically be Toby's problem to deal with. A smile broke across his face, Toby mirrored the look. Now all they had to do was wait.


	4. Good For You

Chapter 3:

It was so great to have reviews! Would love some more 3 And here is another chapter for you guys!

_"__Gonna Wear That Dress You Like, Skin-Tight_

_Do My Hair Up Real, Real Nice_

_And Syncopate My Skin To Your Heart Beating_

_'Cause I Just Wanna Look Good For You,_

_Let Me Show You How Proud I Am To Be Yours_

_Leave This Dress a Mess On The Floor_

_And Still Look Good For You,"_

_-Selena Gomez, "Good For You"_

* * *

><p>"Happy, this is Rhea" Paige introduced her to a slim brunette with big chocolate doe eyes. "And this is Kilah." Happy's gaze shifted to a tall, sun kissed woman with long black hair, and striking blue eyes. But it was the tell tale smirk that caught Happy's attention. that smirk told her all she needed to know about the girl. Tonight, Happy deduced, was going to be fun.<p>

The salon experience went by in a whirlwind. story after story about Paige, Kilah, and Rhea's time at UCLA. Happy surprisingly found herself at ease with the group. Even laughing with them about their stories of the drunken nights that left them walking back to their sorority house, barefoot and missing pertinent articles of clothing.

"You know Happy, Paige wasn't always like this" Rhea quipped, after Paige had told a particularly bad story about Rhea, a fountain, and some mysterious red jello. Happy's ears perked up and Paige blushed scarlet.

Kilah smiled wickedly, before jumping in. "She was the worst of us all! Really!"

Rhea laughed and said "See, Paigeie here was always a lightweight. _always_."

"Not only was she a lightweight, but she was also a mother!" Kilah yelled. "Always trying to make sure everyone was okay, telling us not to get too drunk."

"And meanwhile, she's on the floor, literally too drunk to walk, let alone stand. telling _us_ not to get out of hand!" Rhea screeched.

Happy smiled. She could perfectly picture Paige acting in such a way. Hell, she acts like a mother figure to the entire team, not just to Ralph. Why wouldn't she act the same way in college?

With pristine nails, in varying colors, the girls were whisked off to another portion of the salon. where Rhea told "the real magic" would be taking place.

Make up was applied, lips painted, and hair colored. Paige ended up coloring her hair to a sexy dark brunette shade. The edges lightly curled, in a way that made her look glamorous, yet fun. Kilah's long black locks remained virtually untouched, and Rhea ended up with a full head of caramel highlights. Happy had opted for an edgy electric blue streak, that matched her demeanor perfectly. Strong, vibrant, and beautiful, but with a definitive spark.

"Now all we need is some clothes, and we're golden." Paige said to the group.

Walking along Rodeo, the girls made their way into boutique after boutique. Finally one proved to be useful. Immediately the dressing rooms where filled with potential garments, and the group wiggled their way in and out of dozens of outfits. Everything was going well, until it was Happy's turn to try on some of the outfits the group had picked for her.

She stood with her arms folded across her chest, a frustrated scowl plastered across her face.

"No" she muttered defiantly. "No fucking way" she stated, a little louder. Kilah pouted. "Come on! all you have to do is try it on…you don't have to actually buy it!"

Happy shook her head. "That shouldn't even be considered clothing. Hell will freeze over before I put that _thing_ on." She spat.

Paige quickly made her way over to Happy, taking the offensive garment out of Kilah's hands and shoving it on a nearby rack. "Come on Kilah, leave her alone. Here-" Paige said happily "I found something perfect for you."

Happy took the soft black fabric from Paige and held it up in front of her. It was a black romper, with a long slit down the front, and a completely open back. Albeit it was a tad bit more revealing than Happy would like to admit, it was just so _soft_. She knew she had to try it on, and when she did, she found herself to be almost unrecognizable. Her mind flashed to Toby. What would he think? She shook her head roughly to clear her thoughts. '_What does it matter anyway? Who cares about what Toby has to say about my appearance.' _She thought to herself bitterly. She quickly tore the garment off, and walked to the register with Rhea and Kilah.

Surprisingly, it was Paige that they were all waiting up on. She shuffled out of the dressing room a couple minutes later in a short white dress that would put a grecian goddess to shame. It was silk, and flowed around her as she did a miniature twirl for her friends. She pictured what Walter would think of the garment. If he would appreciate the texture as he glided it off her shoulders and allowed for it to pool around her ankles. She began to blush furiously. Lately her little daydreams have been practically impossible to turn off. Trying to bring herself back to reality, she smoothed over her sides, and reached for the delicate tag.

"It costs more than what I used to make in a month." she grimaced.

"But so worth it! Rhea exclaimed. "What good is this new job if not to buy yourself something nice every once in a while? God knows you never do. It's always about Ralph, as it should be, but still…its nice to treat yourself too sometimes Paige. You deserve it."

"So long as Ralph is happy, I'm happy. You know that Rhea. It's truly all that matters to me." Paige replied softly.

Happy couldn't help but smile. She loved how non-materialistic Paige was. She clearly was a great mother, but also, an all around good person, as Happy was beginning to figure out. Finally, she began to understand why Walter was so adamant about Paige becoming an addition to Scorpion. She truly was something special, a real asset to their family.

Paige did one last twirl in front of the mirror to solidify her need for the dress. She knew that Walter would love it, and hoped that she could find an occasion to allow him to appreciate it. She smiled at the thought, and knew at that moment, that is was absolutely necessary to purchase the outrageously priced dress.

After hours of preening, shopping, and gossip, the girls were ready to go. In the words of Happy, "_Finally!_" A much needed girls night was about to begin. Meanwhile back at the garage, Walter and Toby were impatiently waiting for Paige's GPS to move away from Rodeo Drive, and toward their night's actual destination. A painstakingly slow process, which Walter checked over and over, to monitor if any changes had taken place during his brief few minutes apart.


	5. Walk The Line

Chapter 4.

I feel like these chapters are banging out so quickly! (I really _should_ be reading shakespeare, and writing a paper on Henry V..But here I am! writing about my new favorite prospective couples…I digress.

**REVIEWS!?**

_I Keep A Close Watch On This Heart Of Mine_

_I Keep My Eyes Wide Open All The Time_

_I Keep The Ends Out For The Tie That Binds_

_Because You're Mine_

_I Walk The Line_

- _Johnny Cash "Walk The Line"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Finally" Walter said aloud, rushing away from his computer. His inner mental struggle was dissipating with each step further away from his office, and closer to his car keys.

"Toby" he yelled across the garage. "I've located Paige and Happy. Let's get a move on." Though he felt relief knowing that Toby and himself could leave the garage and be closer to the girls, he could't help the inexplainable anger that was bubbling up in his soul. He was reveling in the fact that he had insatiable want to be near Paige at all times. An inexplicable, unjustifiable, and completely unnecessary want. He pulled his hair in frustration. '_I have to inhibit these EQ outbreaks that Paige has been provoking_.' He thought bitterly. '_This is not me. I am an insular being. Now look what she's doing. Dragging me out to deal with a multitude of high EQ folk, and drunk ones to boot_.' He shook his head in turmoil '_What am I thinking. This isn't Paige's fault. I'm the one who is practically stalking her…for her own good…technically she needs me.. On second thought, this was definitively Paige's culpability, not his own_.' He smiled ruefully. His inner reasoning proving that Paige had in fact needed his help, and that in all reality, he was doing her a favor.

Toby emerged from his room wearing a sharp black suit. "I have arrived" he said confidently. Walter shook his head at Toby's glaringly obvious statement. What had gotten into Toby lately? Walter was starting to believe that being involved with low IQ people on a daily basis, due to their new consulting career in conjunction with the government, was resulting in Toby mirroring more than just body language for the ease of those he encountered. He was beginning to mirror statements and sentence structures.

'_It certainly must be difficult being so perceptive to EQ behavior._' Walter thought. '_Toby is so whiplashed from the constant toggling to psychologically connect with his patients, that he is rendering himself incapable of turning off the lower IQ facade_.'

"Don't do it Walter. Don't you dare try and psychoanalyze me. _I taught you _how to do it, don't make me turn the tables on your sorry ass when we have such a lovely night lying ahead of us." Toby said teasingly. Walter grinned, "Fine! he said. "Let us get this show on the road".

"Plug in the coordinates for me so I can drive." Walter asked, slipping into his Ferrari. Toby typed in the information and soon they were flying across the city.

* * *

><p>The men arrived at a congested, albeit massive, club in the downtown area. It was a rooftop bar with a pool and a million dollar view. The more the men surveyed the property, the more it began to look like a private party. 'Fuck' Walter thought to himself when he arrived closer to the door and the bouncers, who were checking names off of a digital guest list. It was clearly a private party, and he hadn't hacked into the system to add himself and Toby to the guest list. He slipped his iPhone out of his pocket. Though it did not offer the same precision as his laptop, it would do just fine for the simple task of an iOS system hack. within seconds, Toby and Walter were added to the long list of names, and shuffled through the door upon verification.<p>

"You see Walter," Toby quipped confidently. "I told you, black tie is _always _appropriate." Walter had to hand it to him, the man had a point. If it was not for Toby's insistence that they were to wear suits, the men would have been faced with more than just hacking into the club's security system and rendering a new guest list. They would have had to do a complete wardrobe change, which would have affected their timing by roughly 13% and it was just not a percentage of time he was willing to be behind on his hunt to locate Paige and Happy.

Upon entering the rooftop Walter's eyes quickly scanned the crowd. "A little help Toby" Walter begged.

Toby, an expert crowd reader, rolled his eyes. "There are over 200 people here Walter. I'm a genius, not a magician. I don't have electromagnetic radiation vision. I can't see through the crowd. We are going to have to walk around this party until we find them.

It didn't take long before they found the girls. With their targets set, they trudged through the crowd to reach them.

One look at Paige and Walter knew he was too late. Her cheeks were stained pink, a surefire indication of her raised blood pressure due to alcohol consumption. Her balance was the slightest bit wobbly, unnoticeable to those not actively trying to gauge it. The carefree grin plastered across her face was contagious. he ventured closer until they were practically touching. He could feel an electric buzz radiating off her skin. He had a magnetic sort of attraction to her, that defied all he knew about anatomy and physiology. He couldn't keep himself from reaching out and gently squeezing her hand.

Paige blinked then refocused her vision, realizing that it was Walter who had touched her. "Walter?" She asked happily. "What are you doing here?"

Having hacked into the club's system, he had gathered background data on whose party it was, and other seemingly important information, so that Toby and himself could make their appearance believable.

"I'm here for the Laguna Beach Benefit Gala" Walter muttered. Over Paige's shoulder, Walter could see Toby speaking in hushed tones to Happy. The sarcastic face she made when she caught Walter's eye, told him she knew what they were up to. He mouthed a quick "I'm sorry, don't tell." before refocusing his attention on the bombshell in front of him. She had colored her hair darker. He remembered her once telling Happy about how her hair is naturally dark. It looked incredible. The contrast against her fair skin gave the illusion that she was glowing. Her white dress billowed around her, hugging her curves while still managing to look elegant. It was magical, the light in her eyes, the smile across her face, she looked divine.

"That's great!" Paige gushed. "Here!" she exclaimed, shoving a glass with glistening amber liquid towards him. Walter accepted with a questioning look on his face.

"Whiskey" She clarified. "Do a shot with me!" She exclaimed with a grin.

Walter couldn't help but smirk. "A shot?" he questioned. "This isn't exactly a shot Paige. In fact, technically this would be categorized as a _drink_. Approximately 16 oz to be exact.

Paige made a face then stuck her tongue out at Walter. "Are you going to drink with me or not?" She whined.

Clinking his glass against hers, they downed the contents in sync. "Another!" she screamed. "How's about a dance instead?" Walter tried gently. Being the trouble maker she is, Happy took the opportunity to walk over to Paige, giving her an overflowing triple shot of tequila. All the while looking Walter in the eye to get her point across. '_This is going to be more difficult than I imagined_' Walter thought to himself. From out of nowhere, Maisey appeared. flanked on either side by the two girls Walter assumed to be Rhea and Kilah.

"What the fuck happened to you today!?" Paige asked angrily. You disappear before coming to the salon, never showed up to the boutiques, and didn't drive in with us!"

"Calm down." The wasted girl giggled. "I wanted to surprise you! All of you!"

Paige shook her head in annoyance. She hated when Maisey did stuff like this. Always disappearing without a trace, to later come back in high spirits. She had a chameleon soul, that changed colors with the wind. Always off with an inexplicable wanderlust, her gypsy roots too strong to remain in one place for long. Maisey was a gentle flower child, with a heart of gold, but she was always stoned, and too eccentric to have around Ralph. After Paige became a mother, she left those times behind. She didn't need the constant reminder of how far apart they had grown. She saw Maisey but once a year after she had landed herself pregnant, straight out of college, with an asshole who left her for some blonde in Tahoe.

"Look who I found!" Maisey screamed. "Stacia Paige, I found Stacia! do you remember Stacia!?"

As Maisey went off rattling about 'Stacia' the color drained from Paige's body. '_no no no_. 'She thought to herself.. With a steely reserve, she downed another shot, and grabbed Walter, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Walter asked as they settled into a rhythm. His hands were spread across her lower back, while her head rested against his chest. "That's the blonde from Tahoe" she said with a quiver in her voice.

Walter felt on edge. Paige was visibly upset, but he did not know how to console her. Instead of racking his mind to find soothing words he knew he was unable to speak, he simply hugged her.

After a moment of enjoying Walter's warmth, she decided to speak up. "I don't want you to think that i'm angry because I care about my ex," she slurred. Clearly the drinks were starting to take their toll. "I just hate that it took me that long to figure out how wrong my relationship was with Ralph's father". She thought to herself before saying "Tahoe slut is just an reminder of that." A smile then broke across her face. "I've been happier in the last month, than I have in the past nine years." She said thoughtfully. Walter couldn't help the blush that crept across his cheeks. He knew, inadvertently, that her happiness had something to do with him. That fact made him practically smitten.

* * *

><p>"Happy come on!" Toby begged. "It wasn't my fault, Walter was acting crazy because of Paige. I just came to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. I'm not here to babysit you, I promise. I trust that you can make your own decisions." after a few more attempts to placate Happy, she finally gave in.<p>

"Walter really has been acting irrational when it comes to Paige" Happy reasoned.

"Hey Toby," Happy said with a devious smirk, "Want to have some fun?" The look in her eyes drew him closer, a playful glint that did things to him he didn't believe could be possible from just a simple look. Oh, what he would do to see her make that look from his mattress. He had to stop his thoughts before they got too far. '_Patience_' he told himself quietly. Looking back up at Happy, in that sexy black outfit, completely backless and oh so revealing, Toby knew it would take a hell of a lot more than patience to keep him away from this girl. It was going to take a fucking miracle.

"Let's fuck around with our good friend Walter" Happy smiled. "I think we should break the ice between the two of them, this whole sexual tension thing is starting to become annoying."

_'__Funny she should think that' _Toby thought to himself. '_What the hell does she think is surrounding us?_ ' She was right though. The Paige/Walter tension scale has been through the roof the past few days. They were in the perfect position now to really pull the strings around in their friends' love life. The setting was an experimental psychologists playground. Plenty of different variables to be manipulated, and a surplus of alcohol to really get Paige and Walter in the right mind frame. _Operation Hookup _commenced. "Happy, go get some Tequila. we are going to have some fun." Toby directed. His eyes did not leave her exposed back, as she wiggled her way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go find Rhea and Kilah" Paige reluctantly stated, pulling away from Walter after their fourth dance. "What about Maisey?" Walter asked.<p>

"Honestly Walter, I'm sure she's drugged into next Saturday. But for once I don't want to have to be the responsible one. I want to just enjoy my night, sans the Maisey drama."

"Come on" she said with a smile. "I'm not even drunk yet."

Upon making their way to Rhea and Kilah, they found Happy and Toby to be there too.

"Drinks!" Toby drawled, passing out a round of shots to the group. After everyone got the bitter liquid down, Happy then passed out another round. "Cheers!" she said smiling sweetly while Walter glared at her. '_Shit_,' she thought '_He knows_' Toby passed out three more rounds of shots, all the while Walter glared at him. Just as Toby was about to ask the crowd if they wanted fourths, Paige, who at this point could barely stand without the aid of Walter, challenged everyone to go swimming. Walter quickly tightened his hold around the teetering lightweight. "Swimming while intoxicated is not the brightest idea, dear". He whispered softly in her ears.

Paige shook her head defiantly at Walter. "Suit yourself. _I _am going swimming." And with that, she raced off, stumbling through the crowd, rushing toward the pool overlooking the the night sky, 100 stories above the ground. "What? No. PAIGE, NO!" Walter yelled. chasing after her. He rounded up on her fast, and soon his arms surrounded her, trying to keep her from moving any closer to the pool. Her intoxication screwed up her balance, and both Paige and Walter crashed to the ground in a jumbled heap. Paige was sprawled out atop of him when he felt her shaking. '_Shit_' he thought. '_she's crying. I can't handle crying_.' He lifted her chin to see her expression, but all he could see was blissful laughter. He smiled in relief.

"You know your dress is _white_, right?" Walter asked in a childlike tone. "How were you going to swim in that?"

"Well Mr. Genius, if you had read the invitation, you would have _known _that swim attire is optional. And I opted for..shinal…..uhm..I brought my bikini! she exclaimed after slurring her words together. she smiled lazily as Walter stared at her. After a moment of his narrowed eyes sizing her up, he states "You won't be needing it Paige. You are inebriated, and I cannot allow you to jeopardize your safety, just so that you can splash around in some pool." Wanting to cheer her up, and not feel like a complete prick, he added "Follow me. I'm sure we can find something that is more fun than that mediocre looking pool." And so she did, hand in hand, as they made their way across the rooftop, in search of something deemed by Walter to be "more fun".

'_Good_' Walter thought to himself as he walked with Paige's hand grasped in his own. '_No one will be needing to see that bikini._ **Ever**.'


	6. Alive

Did everyone like that nice long chapter 4?

Reviews are inspiration for me to write more!

In addition to Mondays [:

And without further ado

Chapter 5

_"__Let's Make This Fleeting Moment Last Forever-_

_So Tell Me What You're Waiting For._

_I'm Gonna Keep It Frozen Here Forever_

_There's No Regretting Anymore"_

_I Know What It Feels Like, Come On Make Me Feel Alive_

_- Krewella "Alive"_

* * *

><p>"Sit with me" Paige begged. She was sprawled out across the floor, her dress riding up her thighs, becoming increasingly shorter by the second. Walter could not stand it. His face twisted in a mask of pain, and desperation. "Walter, what's wrong?" Paige asked, her voice full of concern. He shook his head at her absentmindedly. She grasped his hand and pulled him closer. "puhhhleassseeee sit with me" she asked again, her face in a full pout, with sparkling puppy-dog eyes to match. She was so close that he could feel the heat of her words against his skin. She looked up at him through her thick lashes. biting her lips in impatience. She whined and muttered "You're ignoring me" with a frown.<p>

"I'm not ignoring you Paige. By definition, lack of acknowledgement constitutes as ignoring. The simple fact of me bothering to explain to you what ignoring is defined by, proves that I am, in fact, not ignoring you. My response not only proves my acknowledgment, but also my disagreement with your previous statement." Walter said in frustration.

"Why do you do that?" Paige asked so quietly Walter could barely make the words out.

"Do what?" Walter asked, bewildered

"Try and shut me out. You like to put up walls, and talk in circles, thinking that I will give up and shy away from questioning you. But you are wrong Walter O'Brien. You can't distract me." Paige stated confidently.

Before Walter could control himself, he blurted "Oh Paige, you cannot even_ begin_ to fathom the ways I could distract you." Walter's eyes said it all, clearly his distractions were respective to the bedroom, and were not a reference to his eloquence, (or lack thereof) as Paige so recently insisted.

Paige's lips formed a perfect little "O". She was, to say the least, taken aback by Walter's bold statement. Walter could't be bothered by trying to control himself any longer. He plopped down next to Paige, needing to feel closer to her, before his body combusted.

Drunk Paige was uninhibited, sexy, and confident. Walter could not help but to be fascinated by her alluring new attitude. A strong contrast from her shy, apprehensive, yet sweet sober self. If sober Paige regularly made Walter aware of her presence, with her subdued nature, then drunk Paige was a force to be reckoned with. She attracted him like a moth to flame. She made his heart stutter, his mind reel, and his voice shake with lust. He could not help but to wonder if Paige would ever get to the point where she could be able to act around him sober, the way she does under the influence of liquid courage. He could not wait to find out. Walter's thirst for knowledge was never quenched, but when that new knowledge perspectively involved paige, his insatiable need was brought up to a whole other level. One that he could not come down from.

Paige broke through his reverie with a gentle kiss on the cheek. '_lower_' his mind thought on its own accord. '_Please dear god lower_.' While Paige normally would have stopped with just one kiss that could have _totally_ been construed as friendly, drunk paige could not get herself to stop. She was intoxicated by the scent of him, A musky, woodsy-type scent that still miraculously managed to smell fresh and clean. And there was something else there all together that smelled just so _Walter. _An inviting mix of warm, nostalgic scents that she couldn't place her finger on. He smelled like _home_, and she was enthralled. She made her way down his jaw, leaving soft, wet, kisses in her wake. Down further still, meeting his neck, leaving a spark of fire to every bit of skin her soft lips touched. But not his lips, where Walter so desperately craved her. _Never the lips_. Even in her drunken stupor, Paige knew that once she crossed that proverbial line, there was no going back. As much as she was ready to jump head first into the roller coaster of a relationship Walter would provide for her, she had Ralph to think about. She would not jeopardize Ralph's progress in relationships with those other than herself, for her own personal gain. If things were to end badly, Ralph would be devastated. She would just have to wait until she knew _for sure_ what both She and Walter wanted. They would definitely need to have a long conversation before a true relationship became a tangible possibility for them.

When Paige started heatedly suckling on Walter's neck, he groaned. He knew this wasn't the time nor place. A dark hallway, reverberating with the sound of the music. Paige was better than that, and he'd be damned if he did not treat her that way. Savoring the heat of her lips on his skin for one moment more, he groaned again. Utilizing every ounce of willpower his body possessed, he pulled away. Immediately feeling the loss of her warmth. But it was the look on her face that set his body to ice. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her face a mask of complete and utter despair.

Paige couldn't help the wave of rejection that rocked her to her very core.

'_What was I thinking?_' her tortured mind asked herself. '_Why would Walter O'Brien, the most incredible person I have ever met, settle for a girl like me_?' She felt inconsolable sorrow starting to weigh down on her. Any trace of a buzz immediately froze inside her veins. She wanted to run. Run back to her apartment, back to her bed, and to _cry_. More so than when her ex had left her and her son. '_What is wrong with me_?' she thought angrily. '_we're not even dating!_'

Untangling herself from out of Walter's grasp, she did what her heart told her to do. She ran. She ran like the man she knew in the depths of her heart that she loved, was not standing behind her. She ran like he wasn't begging her to to wait. She ran like his pleas for her to just hear him out, were but a figment of her imagination.

* * *

><p>"PAIGE WAIT!" Walter screamed "Please just talk to me!" he yelled again."What the fuck have I done?" Walter asked miserably, to a now empty hallway. Punching the wall in front of him, his frustration getting the better of him. He began angrily tugging at his hair. '<em>Think<em>!' his inner self screamed. His mind's gears clashed and clanked together, unable to finely focus and rationalize like he expected them to. "URGHH!" he groaned. '_What is wrong with me?' _he thought_. 'How does she manage to do this to me?'_

He couldn't just stand there doing nothing, his uncooperative mind unable to help him solve his inner turmoil. And so he ran. He ran like he knew his life depended on it. He ran like she was waiting for him. He ran like his EQ for Paige was not just a figment of his imagination, but as true as quantum physics, or a conjecture. He ran to the girl he knew he was falling in love with.


	7. Young And Beautiful

_Chapter 6._

It makes me sad that there are so few scorpion stories on this site :(

I just want to read some more!

Hopefully some of my faves will be updated soon!

or new ones will be posted3

Until then, here you go my loves

pleasepleaseplease **review**!

I need to know if this story is any good!

And for those of you that _have_ reviewed, well, this chapter belongs to you.

_"__Will You Still Love Me,_

_When I'm No Longer,_

_Young And Beautiful?_

_Will You Still Love Me,_

_When I've Got Nothing,_

_But My Aching Soul?"_

_~Lana Del Rey "Young And Beautiful"_

* * *

><p>Paige ran through downtown LA. Tears streaming down her face. Her body was screaming at her to stop, but her mind was begging her to put distance between herself and Walter. Angrily wiping at her tears, she slowed down to a walk. Her feet ached from her heels, and her heart was pounding in her throat. Rounding the corner she came across a group of men. sleazy, intoxicated bar crawlers she did not want to be involved with. Slowly, she began to backtrack, trying to exit the small side street unnoticed. Luck was not on her side, as proven by her catastrophic rejection from Walter earlier that evening, and soon the men began walking in her direction.<p>

"Hey pretty lady" one of the men called, walking closer. Not wanting to turn her back on these guys, Paige continued back-stepping toward the street's entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" A second, heavier, man yelled.

Paige braced herself, praying to god that she could outrun them. Working up all the courage she could possibly muster, she quickly turned on her heel and ran with every bit of energy she had left in her exhausted body.

She could hear the men chasing after her. '_Funny_' she managed to think to herself as she ran from the creepy men. "_these guys don't even know me, and they're running after me. Walter barely budged when I left.' _She bit her lip and reminded herself to not be bitter.

The men quickly gave up on their pursuit, but Paige continued running away from the now kneeled over and gasping drunks.

She continued to run for an additional 20 minutes, until finally she arrived at her apartment. She was never more happy to see an elevator in her life. Holding her hip, bent over, and gasping for breath, she slowly worked her way up to press the button. Exiting onto her floor, she sighed in relief. Practically crawling to her door, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Walter was sitting in front of her apartment, head in his hands, anxiously rocking back and forth.

"Walter?" Paige asked. "What are you doing here?" She could't help the flutters in her stomach as she waited for his response.

"Paige!?" he asked as he jolted up. He closed the distance between them with an apprehensive hug.

"Wha..what are you doing?" Paige asked with a quivering voice.

"Why did you run from me?" Walter asked, ignoring Paige's question.

"Why are you sitting in front of my apartment?" Paige countered.

"Because the door was locked". Walter stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now tell me why you ran" He tried again.

"Well Walter, in case you didn't notice, the predicament we were in was just the slightest bit _awkward_. she told gently. "I just wanted to come home, I didn't want you to have to bother trying to explain." She added, her eyes beginning to water.

"Explain?" Walter asked, perplexed. "Explain what? And it was not awkward, I was ill prepared to react properly." he stated. "I'm sorry." he added as an afterthought.

"I didn't want you to explain why you didn't want me" Paige said in a small, voice.

"Didn't want you?" Walter asked hysterically. "You left me because you thought_ I didn't want you_?" He was distraught, his eyes wide and wild, and voice tremulous. He released her, only to grab her by the shoulders as if he was going to try and shake whatever sense his mind was processing into her head.

Paige was unperturbed by his actions. She knew Walter wouldn't hurt her, instead she was worried about _his_ well being. He looked manic, and anxious, and she knew that he would need her help to settle down.

She raised her chin, knowing the words that needed to be said in order to release Walter of his anxiety over the situation.

"No worries, Walter" she stated softly. "I..It was a mis..mistake" She stuttered. "_It meant nothing_. I'm sorry for being unprofessional. Please just forget…" Her breath hitched in her throat. She physically could not speak the words. She knew they were what Walter needed to release himself from his apparent guilt over kiss. She wanted him to be happy, not to be upset over a situation that was entirely her fault. But it did not make the situation any easier on her. She was crushed, despondent. Her tears were ready to fall. She was teetering precariously on the edge of her emotional limits. Walter's next words would make or break her.

Walter O'Brien did not speak.

He closed the space between them with a searing kiss. It was rough and passionate. A battle of tongues, limbs, and moans backed her into her door with a loud thud. Kissing. Biting. Pulling. Licking. He was fire, and she was ice. They would not stop. They couldn't, it was incomprehensible. He could not tear away, and neither could she. He thrust into her hips, and she stifled a moan. "Keys!" her mind screamed. Walter, aways being one step ahead, had already managed to slip them from her purse. The door behind Paige's back was soon replaced with a wall. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Paige's hands tugged at his hair. It was Walter's turn to moan. She pushed him on top of her couch, and the tables began to turn. Paige was on top. She was in control. kissing. kneading. sucking. His body was hers, like he knew it has been, and knew it would be since the first day they had met. He had eyes only for her. When Walter could not take it any longer, he flipped them over, fighting for control. His tongue teased hers, and his hands explored. He had never felt this way. Sure, he had adequate comprehension of anatomy and physiology, in addition to biology. He knew _why_ he felt certain things, but he did not understand how Paige was able to evoke levels of feelings, both physically and emotionally, that he never before knew existed. She took his EQ theory and rendered it useless. A feat that should have been impossible for anyone to do. Walter's theories are always sound. But kissing her just felt so _right_. He was past the point of no return. He was unable to stop.

The weight of Walter on top of her was amazing. His warmth settling into her soul. She felt as if she was being lit on fire. His hands were kneading her breasts, his teeth dragging across her skin teasingly. Her moans were uncontrollable, she needed _more_. She needed all of him. They fought yet again for dominance. Clothes began to fly. A sexy white dress, pooled onto the floor. A tie hung haphazardly from the chandelier. When Paige attempted to undo Walter's belt, two firm hands held her back.

"Not here" Walter groaned breathlessly

Paige whined impatiently. Her words making no sense.

Walter stood from the couch, lifting Paige with him. He carried her to her bedroom, without his lips ever leaving hers.

He placed her gently onto the bed, as if she were made of glass. The mood had drastically changed, it could be felt in the air. There was no longer a buzzing, electrical charge in the room. Instead it was replaced with a serene calmness, uncharacteristic of intimacy between two lovers so young and new. It was soft, sensual, and slow. He kissed her gently, as if he believed being too rough, would shatter her. The hands still roamed, fluttering across skin, leaving shivers in their wake. The passion rivaled that of fiction. Too fucking good to be true. They no longer fought over control, but worked together in perfect harmony. When Paige reached for Walter's belt, he didn't stop her. No, he helped her. He wriggled free of his pants, kicking them harshly to the floor. She flipped them over suddenly, taking in the sight of him. He unclasped her bra, then tore off her panties. to which she quietly protested "you owe me a new pair, Mr. O'Brien." He stared at Paige in all her glory, unable to take his eyes away. She could not help the blush the spread across her body. She was not used to being appreciated in that way. She leaned down, placing feather light kisses across his neck. She suckled on the nape, marking her territory, before moving further down. She licked her way down his chest, and did not stop until she reached the well defined 'V' of his torso. "Paige" Walter begged in a strangled voice, trying to pull her back up to him. She shook her head in defiance. She would be damned if she did not taste him. She took him in her mouth, and began softly sucking. She wrapped her hands around him, and starting moving them in sync with her bobbing head. His wild moans were music to her ears. They encouraged her to continue, and pick up her pace, in order to elicit another response. '_He likes it._' she thought in relief.

Walter could not take a second more of this sweet torture. Her warm, wet, mouth trailed up and down his member, leaving him gasping for air. He could not finish this way. Well, he _could_, but he did not want to! He refused. He needed to be inside her. He needed to feel her around him like he needed air in his lungs. A biological need, that if he was unable to have, surely he would cease to exist.

"Paige" he begged again, his moans getting in the way of his pleas. "Please come here. I need you Paige, I need you." He pleaded "It can't happen this way. I need to be inside you" Walter begged.

Paige cooperated, and stopped her ministrations, slowly and reluctantly going back up to eye level. "You're beautiful" he whispered, softly kissing her cheek. They continued that way for quite some time, softly whispering sweet nothings, while continuing to cuddle and kiss.

"Hear me out." Walter asked quietly.

Paige looked into his eyes curiously

"Don't be upset with me." He warned.

A small frown started to grace her features. She bit her lip, awaiting his words.

"Shh, stop that." he said gently, slowly pulling her bottom lip free with his thumb. "You know I want you." he said eagerly. At this, Paige could not help the bright smile that quickly broke out onto her face. Her smile was contagious, and Walter quickly shared a large grin of his own.

"But listen" he asked tenderly. "I want too much Paige. I want you. Not just physically, but emotionally too. I want a relationship, I want Ralph, a family. You make me want these things…" he said earnestly. "But I can't, in right conscience, sleep with you like this. I need us to be committed. I need you to love me first. This needs to be saved for the point in which we know for sure we can treasure it. But don't get me wrong, you know I would treasure you tonight. You have to know that you deserve better than that. better than this night together after a miscommunication. I want it to be different, us to be different. I know if you think logically, you'll agree with me too." He sat there in silence, having had perhaps the biggest EQ outbreak of his existence, in bed next to a girl he knew he wanted to be with forever.

Paige started to weep, her small frame shaking with each breath.

"Don't cry" Walter pleaded with concern.

"H..H..ha..ppy t..ttee..ttears..Wa..Walter." She sobbed.

The look on his face would have had her rolling on the floor in laughter, if her emotions were not so tied up.

"Well don't cry!" he exclaimed.

She smiled, and sniffled.

"I..It was j..just….so..so…sweet." She said with a smile.

He smiled in return. "Good, I'm glad. Now somebody I know could really use some rest" he said teasingly. "This person tends to get a bit emotional when she's exhausted" He teased again.

"I _know_ you're talking about me." She said nonchalantly, with a yawn.

"That was the point, Paige." he laughed. "Come here" he said, lifting up the covers so they could both slide underneath. With Paige's head resting on his chest, Walter entered the most peaceful sleep his body and mind had ever encountered.

* * *

><p>Happy and Toby watched Walter and Paige exit the rooftop, and they immediately knew that their plan had been successful. They were holding hands for christ's sake, they were most likely on their way to Paige's apartment now. Happy gave Toby a high five for a job well done.<p>

"And now" Toby stated with a smirk, "We bounce." Pulling out Walter's Ferrari keys from his pocket.

Happy lit up like a christmas tree, and snatched the keys that were dangling from his hands.

"Sorry Toby." Happy stated with no remorse. "You are ill-suited for a driving a mechanical masterpiece like so. I am going to have to be the responsible one here, and drive. It's for your own safety, of course…and the car's." She said with a smile.

"No need for justification Happy, I was going to let you drive anyway." Toby said smirking.

"You were?" Happy questioned incredulously. "Why!?"

"I see the way you look at that car. You've been making the same face since Walter brought it home from our first case in conjunction with homeland 've been yearning to drive this thing for weeks" Toby stated.

Happy blushed. She hated how easy it was for Toby to read her. She always had to be aware of her guards around him. Consciously trying to keep them all up, to protect herself from Toby's constant need to try and psychoanalyze her. Despite her constant efforts, she failed. He was able to read her like an open book.

"Alright then Toby. Let's go." Happy called out.

They raced down to the elevator, unknowingly passing the hallway that Paige and Walter were sharing their first kisses in.

Toby tipped the valet, and they were off. He didn't know where they were going, he didn't bother to ask. All he knew was that he was with Happy, and he was willing to do whatever she pleased.

"Stop staring at me!" Happy exclaimed not five minutes into their drive. "I swear to god Toby, if you are going to continue to stare at me this whole ride…" She was cut off when Toby reached across the console, and put his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the clutch.

Her throat closed up. Her heart began irrationally pounding. She was starting to breathe heavy, an anxiety attack beginning to swell in her chest.

"Happy, calm down" Toby said soothingly

"I am calm!" She harshly snapped.

"Your physical manifestations of anxiousness betrays your words, Happy. Just focus on your breathing, your anxiety attack will pass." Toby said reassuringly

Happy listened, and spent the next few minutes focusing on her breathing. All the while never forgetting that Toby's hand still rested on hers. The tar was evaporating beneath them, the sheer speed of the ride was exhilarating. The engine purred, and it was all under Happy's control. Toby found it unbelievably sexy to watch her drive. It was like something out of a movie, practically unreal the way she managed a car. She was genius. A sexy, unruly, impossible, genius.

They rode in to a gas station. "Fill'er up," she told Toby, stepping out of the car. She then walked into the convenience store, gathering her supplies. She checked out, ignoring the dirty look of the cashier. She got back to the car, filling the trunk with her supplies.

"What did you buy?" Toby questioned.

"You'll find out" she stated nonchalantly.

She then embarked on the two and a half hour ride it would take her to get to Wasco, Toby none the wiser.

* * *

><p>They talked for 2.5 hours. Toby could not believe it. Their topics ranged from Scorpion, to Paige and Walter's inevitable intimate relationship, to mechanics and psychology. They conversed about music, drinking, and gambling. Happy even alluded her parents from time to time. They pulled up on a quiet, residential, street and Happy cut the engine.<p>

"Where are we?" Toby asked.

"Here" Happy answered, handing hm some of the multiple cartons of eggs she had purchased at the gas station. She shuffled through the bags again, taking out quite a few rolls of toilet paper.

"Well this looks fun. And illegal" Toby states."I am entitled to know whose property I am destroying." He muttered.

"Welcome to the humble abode of your ex-fiancee." Happy whispered. "The first of a select few stops we will be encountering tonight. Now hurry!" she rushed.

A million dollar smile broke out on Toby's face. This girl was too good to be true.

Hurling eggs and TP for the next ten minutes straight, Toby was filled with joy. A light switched on, and they ran back to the car like maniacs. laughing and hollering all the way. They sped back to the highway, going an additional 27 minutes away from Los Angeles, heading to Delano. This house was a lot bigger. Technically, a mansion. With high tech security systems, and a cast iron gate. Toby looked up at the home in awe. How were the going to get away with egging this house? It was practically under lockdown.

"Where are we?" Toby asked

Happy's voice wavered as she stated "My parent's."

Shock was written across his face. This girl was utterly unpredictable. He had know her for_ years_, and he could count the number of times she had mentioned her parents on one hand. Yet here they sit, in Walter's Ferrari, outside of an large cast iron gate, eggs and toilet paper in hand.

He loved the spontaneity of it all.

He loved the girl he was sitting next to.

Together, they climbed the gates swiftly and efficiently. They tactfully egged and TPed the entire property. from the pool, to the cars. Windows and doors. Trees, shrubs, flowers. Nothing was left unscathed. Their art of destruction was perfectly executed.

Upon exiting, Happy made sure to stare into the camera. Wordlessly telling her parents all of her pent up feelings for the past 24 years, without so much as making a sound. She then hacked an egg at the camera, so roughly that the lens shattered. She walked back to the car with Toby hand in hand. A long three hour ride back home ahead of them.


	8. Reaching Out

Chapter 7.

I hope everyone enjoyed that last Chapter!

I have been inspired by Monday's episode

So here you go.

_please review_, & feel free to follow me on Tumblr!

_"__Though It Seems I Laugh When I Can't Find_

_What I'm Searching For_

_And I Still Believe That You Know_

_What I'm Looking For."_

_Reaching Out For Something To Hold."_

_~Nero "Reaching Out"_

* * *

><p>Paige had not woken up with a man in her bed for years. She felt content, and shockingly, she was not faced with a splitting hangover. She did not want to wake Walter, who was currently spread across her entire bed, his arm and leg thrown haphazardly over her chest and thigh. The warmth of his body against her own was incredible, she wanted to stay in bed all day with him. She groaned inwardly knowing that it was not an option. Ralph had spent the night at Scorpion Headquarters with Sylvester, and she needed to go and relieve Sylvester of his babysitting duties. Trying to move herself out from underneath him proved impossible. His dead weight was too heavy for her petite self to move. Coming to the realization that waking Walter was the only option, she softly called out his name.<p>

"Walter?" she asked sweetly. No response.

"Walter?" She asked again, touching his cheek. Still nothing.

"Alright" Paige thought to herself with an eye roll.

"Apparently he's a heavy sleeper." She wiggled out from underneath him, no longer concerned about his wake up being pleasant. and stood on top of her bed, pillow in hand. A playful grin was plastered across her face. She began jumping forcefully across the bed, and slamming Walter with her pillow. Walter groaned and snuggled further under the covers.

"Waaallllteerrrrrrr" Paige called. "Time to get up!" She screamed. Walter grumbled in response.

She plopped down beside him, giggling gleefully.

"Don't make me do it" Paige warned

Another grumble escaped Walter's lips

"Alright Walter O'Brien. But remember, you asked for it!" And with that, she began relentlessly tickling him.

"GAHH!" Walter yelled, jumping away from her. "Paige!" He cried. "Stop! Have mercy you heartless villain!" He exclaimed.

She dropped her hands with a pout. "Heartless?" she questioned with a leaned across the bed, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't you go getting all emotional on me" Walter stated.

With Walter right where she wanted him, having fallen right into her trap, she began bashing him once again with her pillow. Feathers bursting forth and flying around her room.

"HEY!" Walter yelled, reaching for a pillow of his own. He began playfully hitting her back, dodging away from her advances. Laughter resounded through the room, and feathers were _everywhere._ It covered the room from the floors to the walls, even Paige and Walter's hair and clothing. Breathlessly Walter exclaimed his surrender, throwing his hands in the air in defense.

Paige smiled victoriously and jumped into his arms. "I WIN!" She exclaimed happily. "Now, let's get ready so we can pick up Ralph."

Paige strode to the bathroom, slowly lifting her top as she walked. At the threshold, she shrugged out of her boy-shorts, leaving Walter gaping behind her.

'_She'll be the death of me_' He thought, shaking his head. Paige turned on the shower, then peeped her head through the bathroom door. "Will you be joining me Mr. O'Brien?" She asked innocently.

Walter froze. His mind began trying to rationalize all of the possible outcomes of his decision.

"Screw it." He told himself quietly.

"What was that?" Paige asked with a small smile

"I said yes." Walter told. And with that, Walter quickly made his way to the master bath, a huge grin spread across his face

* * *

><p>Happy and Toby were dead on their feet by the time they arrived back at the garage. Heading their separate ways for some much needed rest, Happy grabbed Toby's arm. She leaned in for a hug, and told a quiet "Thank you." Before releasing him and heading back to her room. Toby stood in place with a growing smile on his lips. '<em>I knew she'd fall for me eventually'<em> he thought to himself smugly. '_I'm always righ_t' his smile growing larger with this thoughts.

At that moment, Walter burst in, sporting a grin of his own.

"Well hello there Mr. Gatsby, did you have a fine time partying it up with Daisy? Finally caught up with that green light I see."

Walter grimaced at the reference, thinking of a response. He decided to go against responding all together, and walked right past Toby, heading toward his bedroom. Moments after Toby heard the click of Walter's door, Paige strolled in.

"Well aren't we looking rejuvenated today" Toby called out. "You are just glowing. Say, you wouldn't have anything to do with that smile on Walter's face, would ya? You see, I have a bet…" He stopped when he saw the Paige's flushed face.

"Actually Paige, your subconscious markers are telling me all that I need to know. You are a wonderful woman!" he called over his shoulder, already halfway to Happy's room, seeking out his payment.

Paige tried to shake off her embarrassment at the fact that her love life had most likely just earned Toby a pretty penny. With her head held high she began to search the headquarters for Sly and Ralph. She found the two within minutes, silently competing in a game of chess that was being virtually projected onto a table. Both boys were decked out in their new Super Fun Guy gear, Paige assumed they had a wonderful time at the convention. Ralph honey, how was your night? He smiled knowingly up at his mother. "How was Sylvester?" Paige questioned, "Did you two have fun?"

"SYLVESTER THE GREAT!" Ralph roared with a smile.

Paige laughed at her pride and joy. "He is pretty great." She agreed. "Now come on you two, I think it's time for breakfast." Her smile was still in place, but her eyes were firm. She did not want Ralph or Sly to go hungry, no matter how fun their game of chess may be.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and ask Walter if he would like to join us for breakfast?" Paige questioned.

Ralph jumped up with a smile, walking toward Walter's bedroom.

"Sylvester, I just wanted to thank you for being such a great help for me last night" Paige explained. "Ralph loves you, and it was so great for you two to get some bonding in." She added with a smile.

Sylvester became bleary eyed, his smile bright and sincere. He hugged Paige quickly, channeling all his emotions on just that one hug. He was able to convey exactly what he needed to say, soundlessly. She linked his arm, and strolled out of his wing of the garage, seeing Ralph and Walter standing at the door. It was evident that Walter had asked him to decipher another one of his riddles. Ralph's face was contorted into a look of complete and utter concentration. When they walked up, Walter's eyes instantly assessed their closeness, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit at the linked arms. He looked like a boy who had his toy taken way. Paige noticed his dejected stare, and smiled reassuringly at him, trying to cheer him up. It worked, and he began to smile as well, kicking the seemingly jealous thoughts to the back of his mind. '_This is Sly we're talking about_' he thought to himself reassuringly. '_Paige and Sly are both high EQ. It's easy and mundane for them to touch. Nothing to worry about, nothing in the slightest.' _ After Walter's inner justification of the situation, he smiled, understanding that nothing was out of the ordinary, and Sly was not a threat to his and Paige's budding relationship.

"My glucose levels are beginning to plummet!" Sylvester exclaimed, effectively breaking the ice.

"Ok, let's get a move on." Walter said, linking his arm with Paige's free arm. Sandwiched in between the two geniuses, she chuckled and rolled her eyes. '_Men_' she thought to herself, as they walked out the door to her car.

* * *

><p>As they ate, Walter could not help but to steal a few glances at Paige. Flashbacks of their morning shower entering his mind. He diverted his gaze as his eyes began to dilate and cheeks began to redden. His pants became uncharacteristically tighter. "<em>Control yourself!<em>" he thought angrily. Although they did not do the actual deed, there was still plenty of fun to be had for the pair in the shower. He ineffectively tried shaking his thoughts away, then sighed exasperatedly. Paige frowned in concern, trying to search his eyes for the meaning of his frustration. He gave away nothing, and she was soon left releasing a little exasperated sigh of her own. Walter was in the process of downing his fourth cup of coffee when his phone started to ring. "It's Gallo," he said under his breath, standing from the booth and walking toward the restaurant door. Paige and Sylvester shared a glance.

"Do you think it's a case?" Paige asked.

"Well statistically, there is an 98.7% chance that Gallo is calling for a case. However, taking into account the developments in their relationship, in addition to Walter's exit to answer the phone call, that reduced the likelihood factor of the call being a case to about 92.4%. But..But I can't be certain,"Sylvester said with wide eyes. "I mean, Toby is the behaviorist, and most likely would have picked up on subliminal markers that could have been lost on me. That could greatly effect the statistical percentage, and there could be a major fluctuation between my previously stated calculations, and what the new percentages could be with the assistance of Toby." Sylvester spoke quickly.

Paige gave Sylvester a blank stare.

"Ok," she said after taking a minute to absorb the information. She took out her wallet and left cash on the table. "Well, we should at least be prepared". She said as she placed her empty coffee mug atop the cash.

Walter rushed to the table. "We have a case." he stated hurriedly. The group quickly dispersed, heading back to headquarters to leave Ralph with his sitter, and pick up Happy and Toby.


	9. Clarity

Chapter 8, Woo Hoo!  
>I have no clue where this came from. But I hope you guys enjoy it!<p>

**REVIEW**

seriously. please. It doesn't have to be nice, be as harsh and critical as you want! I just need to know how to make this fic better! I want it to be enjoyable, but I won't be able to change it or include things that you guys think should be in here if you don't tell me =P

follow me on Tumblr! (ScorpionAddict)

_"__High Dive Into Frozen Waves, _

_Where The Past Comes Back To Life._

_Fight Fear For The Selfish Pain,_

_It Was Worth It Every Time._

_Hold Still Right Before We Crash,_

_Cause We Both Know How This Ends._

_A Clock Ticks Till It Breaks Your Glass,_

_And I Drown In You Again."_

_-Zedd ft. Foxes "Clarity"_

* * *

><p>The team pulled up to an extravagant office in Beverly Hills. "Alright knuckleheads!" Cabe called out to the team. "We are meeting with Dr. Russell Nolan. Proprietor to a multibillion dollar fertility center, with several locations across California, and soon to spread to the east coast in an expansion that is happening over the next month."<p>

"A Reproductive Endocrinology office?" Walter questioned. "What type of jurisdiction would Homeland Security have over a medical office? I thought the Department of Human Health Services handles their issues?"

"Well Walter, this situation is delicate, and the precision and expertise required of this particular case would be better executed by our Department instead of the guys over at the HHS." Cabe explained firmly. There was no room for debate, and soon the team entered the office. Much too the horror of Sylvester, who was not at all prepared to end up at a "hormonal cesspool" as he had so colorfully described it.

Paige's jaw dropped upon entering. Never in her life had she seen a medical office quite like this. of course, being in the Hills usually equated to money, but it was not anything she had ever expected. The center was huge to say the least, and was filled with smiling, pregnant, super model gorgeous women. They were _everywhere_. The place looked more like a spa than a doctor's office. The walls were pure white, and orchids and peonies filled every open surface. There were random glass walls, and women could be seen doing yoga through one of the glass walls nearest Paige. The four men looked mortified, but Paige and Happy could not help their immediate fascination with the place. A sleek, cheerful receptionist greeted the team.

"Welcome to the Nolan Center for Pregnancy" The receptionist stated flashing a bright smile. "Dr. Nolan has been expecting you, and will be out shortly to bring your team on the tour."

Moments later a tall, blonde woman arrived, in a short, white, medical coat.

"I am Dr. Russell Nolan," the blonde bombshell stated as she flashed a million dollar smile.

"It is such a pleasure to be working with your team, I hope that we will be able to get things here settled quickly."

Cabe stepped forward, outstretching his hand. "Agent Cabe Gallo" he stated gruffly. This is my team, Scorpion. Pointing to each member, he introduced Walter, Toby, Sylvester, Happy and Paige. Russell, much to Paige's dismay immediately stepped forward and brushed her hand against Walter's cheek.

"Such beautiful bone structure" she whispered mostly to herself. "Have you fathered any children?" She asked him with a direct, unwavering stare.

"No," Walter said uncomfortably, beginning to shuffle his weight from foot to foot, unable to deal with the scrutiny of the odd woman's gaze.

"You should consider becoming a donor for us here at the center," She said with a knowing smile. Our application process is highly competitive, but we are also the highest paying center in the world." She added as an afterthought "Your sperm could just buy you a beautiful new car" She said cheerily.

Paige's face became hot, '_NONONONO!_' Her mind screamed. The thought of him fathering one of these gorgeous supermodel's kids had her mind reeling. She was physically starting to become lightheaded and nauseous. She grabbed Walter's hand, slipping hers within his own. Dr. Nolan sized her up, taking in her and Walter's linked hands, and another bright smile broke across her features.

"You must be the beautiful bride!" the doctor exclaimed. "Have you guys begun trying yet? I am going to give the full center tour just for you!" She stated happily, pleased with her two perspectively new patients. When Walter tried to speak up, Toby subtly kicked his shin. whispering "we could use this" with lips that did not move. Walter played the part with a large smile, pulling Paige closer to his side.

"We would just love that, isn't that right honey?" He directed the question at Paige, who quickly caught on, plastering a believable smile on her face. "That would be lovely" she gushed.

The tour began, and Walter kept his hands entwined with Paige. Paige could not help but to actually gush at the place. The center had a spa, fitness classes, a green smoothie bar, an organic café, and a pool, jacuzzi and sauna. The medical portion was flawless, and encouraged a more natural approach to different types of fertility treatments. It also housed its very own sperm and egg bank. Women would spend their time at the center throughout their pregnancy, taking advantage of the unique offerings that promoted a happy and healthy pregnancy. Paige and Happy were flooded with information, and Russell made it her point to give the girls all sorts of pamphlets and brochures on the place, even giving them a reservation for a complementary facial and massage after their tour and debrief on the issues they had been called in for. The team finally made it to Dr. Nolan's office, where she pulled out a tablet, pulling up her email account and handing it over to Agent Gallo. "I received this late last night" She stated curtly. "I need you to find this person, threatening to not only ruin my business, but also the lives of these children." After scanning the email, Cabe handed the iPad over to Walter. He read the email in 10 seconds. "Black market?" He questioned.

"It's highly likely." Cabe replied.

"Alright then. Toby, I am going to need you to read this and see if you can pick up on anything with this thief's literary composition. Sly, I am going to need some statistics, pronto. What is the likelihood of 1,000 fertilized embryos being returned to us, in viable condition that were reported missing at 11:42 PM last night?"

"What country are there headed to?" Sly asked quickly.

"I need to hack into the IP address of the computer of the sender, give me a moment" Walter replied.

"Ireland" Walter responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Language shows signs of remorse!" Toby exclaimed.

"14.2% Chance of a return Walter. 6.4% factoring in viability and country of origin. American eggs are currently highest sought." Sylvester stated.

"Let's get moving then!" Walter yelled. "We're going to need to go international" He told Gallo with a grimace. "I figured as much," Cabe replied whipping out his phone to assumedly get a jet.

"We have one hour" Walter directed at his team. Let's go pack!"

As they began exiting the building, Walter grabbed Paige by the arm. "Paige" he told her softly, "We could really use you there with us. The team needs you, _I need you_."

"I know." Paige nodded. "I did not expect anything less." She said with a smile.

"You should take Ralph," He said determinedly. "My family could keep and eye on him while we are working the case. He is safe there with us, and you would be able to focus better if he is nearby." His look told her just how adamant he was about Ralph joining the team on their journey.

"Ok" Paige responded appreciatively, with a small smile beginning to tug at her lips. The team went straight home to pack, their nerves all bunched with the prospects of their latest mission.


	10. Fade Into You

Chapter 9!

You patient lovelies are just too incredible for words.

The more **_reviews_**, the faster I **_update_**.

_"__In Your Heart, In Your Head_

_In Your Arms, In Your Bed_

_Under Your Skin._

_Til' There's No Way To Know, _

_Where You End,_

_And Where I Begin._

_-Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio (Nashville) "Fade In To You"_

* * *

><p>"Walt" …"Walter?"…"WALTER!"<p>

Walter jolted awake, unaware of his surroundings. His eyes focused as he became aware of his situation once again. He must have fallen asleep. Wiping his bleary eyes, he rounded on the voice that shook him from his dreams.

"Welcome back Mr. 197". Toby stated with knowing eyes and his trademark smirk.

Walter released an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through his disheveled locks. His eyes scanned the cabin of the jet, pausing when he located Paige and Ralph, both sleeping as serenely as they had been at takeoff. He turned to face Toby once again.

"What is it, Toby?" Walter questioned.

"Look!" Toby exclaimed, pointing to a cosy looking couple in the corner of the jet.

Walter's eyes narrowed at the scene. Megan and Sylvester were closed off in a corner, murmuring softly. He shook his head, knowing his sister was an adult, and was free to make her own decisions. Not to mention she was as obstinate as a bull, and would not listen to him anyway.

"You woke me up for that?" Walter questioned, growing annoyed.

An evil smirk graced Toby's features. He removed his hat, spun it around his fingers effortlessly, before slamming it back atop his head.

"Actually Walt" He started, his words dripping with mock sweetness, "I was saving you from embarrassing yourself. We are about five minutes outside of Dublin, and I think you would prefer the inhabitants of this jet _not _waking up to the sounds of your moans. Toby's smile grew wider at the horrified look on Walter's face.

"That sounded like quite the dream you were having…care to share?" Toby quipped, trying to contain the laughter that was ready to burst through his lips.

Walter grimaced. squeezing his eye shut.

"I will take that as a maybe" Toby stated happily. "Despite the fact that my couch is still in LA, you know I'm all ears if you need me." He added in a serious tone.

Walter nodded his head at his pain in the ass friend, trying to keep from dying of embarrassment. The pilot called out for the landing, and effectively woke up the remainder of the passengers. Walter watched as Paige stood and outstretched her blithe frame, her flowy top riding above the curves of her hips, and exposing her navel. A mewling yawn escaped her lips, and a smile flashed across her face as she caught Walter staring. Quickly diverting his gaze as a blush started to spread across his cheeks, Walter stood up and began grabbing his bags. In mere minutes, he would be on Irish soil. A place he had left behind him all those years ago.

* * *

><p>"Wexford" Walter told the driver curtly, making his way toward the back of the bus Homeland had rented for the team. They had about a two hour ride ahead of them, but there was a buzz in the air that had everyone on edge. Ralph sat in Paige's lap, rattling off facts about Ireland to Cabe, Megan and Sylvester, while Happy bickered with Toby. Walter smiled at his oddball family. Though they may not all be joined by blood, the fact that they were all family was undeniable. Knowing that time was of the essence, Walter booted up his laptop to try and decipher the thief's location over the course of the long ride. Each minute that passed caused Walter to grow anxious. He wandered what Paige would think of his childhood home. What exactly would his parents think of Paige and Ralph? Though he was anxious for the entire team to meet his family, he somehow felt extra nervous about Paige and Ralph's impressions. A ping from his laptop brought him back to the present.<p>

"Wexford" Walter muttered in disbelief. He managed to track the coordinates from the IP address of the thief, but the location baffled him. According to the GPS, the thief, and hopefully the embryos, were located in the very town they were en route to. His hometown.

His family's farm was located on the east side of town, past the Quays. It was nestled on multiple acres of rolling greens. Walter's breath caught at the sight. Memories flashed through his brain. The good, the bad, the ugly. He closed his eyes, trying to gain back his focus. When he opened them again, he was determined. A steely resolve settled across his features. He could handle this. '_in and out'_ he reminded himself. '_in and out_'.

Paige was the first one to step off the bus. The farm in front of her took her breath away. It was so peaceful. She could not fathom why Walter would leave such a beautiful place behind. Grasping Ralph's hand as the team began shuffling off of the bus, she made her way to the door. Before she had the chance to knock, a middle aged woman threw the door open. "Walter!" the woman screeched, "Megan!" she screamed again. The pale woman's face was framed with long dark curls, similar to Walter's. She had piercing blue eyes that crinkled at the edges, and a lips that formed a smile high into her cheeks. She ran past Paige and Ralph to her children.

"You'll have to excuse meh wife." came the strongly accented voice of whom Paige assumed to be Walter and Megan's father. He smiled at the pair apologetically for his wife' s antics. "She's just a wee bit excited to see the kids is all." He said ruefully. "Meh name's Carrick." He stated, outstretching his callused hand to Paige.

"Paige" she said with a smile. "And this-" she said while her hands rested atop his shoulders, "is my son, Ralph."

"Strong name you have there! Good to meet you Ralph." Carrick said sincerely.

The group made their way towards the door. Walter and his mother flanking each side of Megan. As they approached the steps, the woman let out a bashful smile.

"Sorry dears." she said sincerely, "Just got overexcited to see the babes again. Its lovely to meet you all! I'm Ryanne, Walter and Megan's mum."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Paige, and this is my son, Ralph'. She responded with a smile. "Say hello Ralph" she told her son softly.

"Hi" Ralph stated, looking up at Ryanne. "Walter is my best friend" he said with a smile.

Ryanne looked at Ralph. He reminded her so much of the little boy she once had. She could sense their similarities, and knew, just from this little boy's eyes, that he too was gifted like her Walter.

"That's wonderful" Ryanne said. "He sure could use some good friends like you."

Carrick hugged his little girl, and gave Walter a pat on the back and a squeeze on the shoulder, before motioning for the team to come inside.

"It is a bit on the wee side, but it's home" Ryanne stated as the team made their way into the house. "The O'Malley boys renovated the barn a few summers back. Plenty of room for the like of ya."

"Renovated? Mum that was inefficient. You two didn't need the extra space.." Walter started

"Nonsense Walter. Screw your efficiency. you all are here aren't ya? Using all the space you're saying I don't need. Trust me boy, the barn was a wreck. Besides, I need the space for my grandchildren….On the subject of grandchildren.." Ryan began

The color drained from Walter's face. "Now Ryanne" Carrick said warningly. "We talked about this. It's been 10 years since we've seen our children. You don't wanna make it 'nother 10 do ya? He asked gruffly.

A frown adorned the woman's mouth. She looked about ready to rebuttal her husband, but thought better of it. "Right." she said unenthusiastically. "Well, I'm going to finish up supper while you two" she pointed to her children, "see to everyone getting to their rooms."

"Alright, follow me" Walter asked the group. The renovations allowed for an additional five bedrooms for the three bedroom home. "Take what you want." He told the group. Except for you Ralph, you stay here so I can show you your special room. Toby and Happy ran past each other. Pushing and shoving their way down the hall. Sylvester walked quickly towards the bedrooms but Cabe's feet remained glued in place.

"Cabe" Paige questioned. "Don't you want your pick?"

Cabe chuckled. Putting his hand on his hip, and effectively moving his jacket to reveal his gun and holster. "I have my pick." He laughed. "Those numskulls are just procuring it for me." He said with a smile.

Paige rolled her eyes at the insinuation. '_children. all of them_.' she thought to herself exasperatedly.

Yelling sounded down the hall. Cabe's smirk widened. "That's my cue" He stated matter-of-factly. He then walked purposefully toward the room he was bound to seize.

Walter chuckled to himself before directing his attention to Ralph. "I thought you might like to stay in my room" He said. "It has not changed much since I was your age." With that, he opened the door to reveal his childhood self.

Paige smiled at the sight of the room. It reminded her so much of Ralph. Constellations, maps, and equations adorned the walls. A telescope was stationed at the window, and the room was composed of blue, black, and gray hues. '_Typical Walter' _she thought to herself.

Ralph honey, I'm going to find my room, alright? Why don't you change into fresh clothes, and get ready for dinner." she told him.

She exited the room with Walter at her tail. Once the door was shut behind them, she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Walter, searching her face with an unreadable expression.

"Walter? Wha-?" Paige was effectively silenced as her back was shoved against the wall, and a warm pair of lips masked her own. Her mind began to reel, and her knees weakened. The only thing that kept her standing was the pressure of Walter's body pinned against her own. The sudden absence of warmth caused her eyes to fluter open. Walter stood across from her, eyes wide as saucers, as if he had been electrocuted.

"Walter?" She questioned, in a breathy whisper. Eyes lidded with lust. and lips tingling due to the lack of sensation.

His face was one of utter misery. "I..I'm so. Sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't. I meant to.. I don't know what came over me. It was just the room. seeing you in the room, and I don't know what happened. Paige I-"

Paige cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shhh" she murmured and her finger wrapped around his tie. Walter gulped, looking down at her. She gave a slight pull, and his lips met her own. This time, Paige took complete control. Wrapping her legs around his waist, as she ran her fingers through his soft curls.

"Unnhhhggggg" Walter moaned in appreciation, spinning them around so that she was sandwiched between himself and the wall once again. His hands, which where holding her hips, slipped down to cup her ass, as she let out a little squeak of surprise. His lips began attacking her neck. Kissing. Biting. Sucking. Paige's head lolled to the side as breathy little moans escaped her lips. She began grinding her core against him, desperately seeking out friction to ease the want that was burning through her.

"_Ahem_" throat cleared. Walter dropped his hands from Paige's ass, and Paige whipped her head off of Walter's shoulder, snaking her hands out of Walter's thick locks.

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dun!<em>

Who do you think caught the pair? Was it innocent little Ralph? (how embarrassing!) Or maybe Walter's mother? leave your thoughts in the review!

I also would like to extend my appreciation. All of the follows, reviews, and favorites really fueled my continuation of the story, despite my hectic schedule, and drop from the face of the earth this past month and a half. As blizzards continue to plummet New England, and my classes are cancelled, I seem to be finding some extra time to update. =] ENJOY LOVES.


	11. Can You Feel My Heart?

**CHAPTER 10**! I _can't _believe I am still writing this =P

This chapter is dedicated to Daniel6, the ONLY PERSON to correctly guess the interrupter!

**Reviews = Updates **

_I'm Scared to Get Close,_

_And I Hate Being Alone,_

_I Long For That Feeling to Not Feel at All._

_The Higher I Get, The Lower I'll Sink._

_I Can't Drown my Demons, They Know How to Swim._

_-Bring Me The Horizon "Can You Feel My Heart?"_

* * *

><p>"Why, little brother… you wouldn't want to corrupt your sister, would you?" Megan stood behind the blushing pair, a broad smile stretched across her face.<p>

Paige shimmied out of Walter's arms. Creating distance as her cheeks reddened with color drained from Walter's face.

"Megan, I apologize for creating an uncomfortable atmosphere…" He began as Megan's smiled widened. "Why…why are you looking at me like that?" he asked confused about her overly happy demeanor.

"If you must know, Toby thought of including me in something. You know, even though _you_ don't like including me in things, doesn't mean everyone leaves me out of the loop. Most other people agree that I am awesome. But, thats okay, since you just won me some money." Megan smirked at her brother.

"You made a bet with Toby regarding my personal relationships?" Walter asked, bewildered.

Paige's mouth dropped. They've been caught. Not just by Megan, her boss's sister, but also in essence the entire team. _the entire team_. This was it, this was the end. Walter would clam up, their new relationship would come to a screeching halt, and it would be but memory. '_Over before it even started.' _Paige thought miserably to herself. Her breath started to catch in her throat, and her eyes started to tear. She needed to get out of there.

"I…I'm going to..ch..check on Ralph." Paige stated, her voice barely above a whisper. And with that, she slipped down the hall back toward Walter's childhood bedroom, trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions on the way.

Megan lifted an eyebrow at Walter, who in turn glared back at her. "Come on Walter" she said in a knowing voice. "You have to go after her" She tried, now openly glaring back at Walter.

"Stop interfering Megan" Walter said, his voice robotic. "I have work to do." He said coldly, turning in the opposite direction, and heading down the hall.

"Shite" Megan said aloud. Tucking her hair behind her ear, and limping toward her old room.

* * *

><p>The group gathered in the kitchen, ready to eat, after spending the afternoon resting and unpacking. If one thing was for sure, Jet Lag was a killer. The family soon gathered around the table, eating, drinking, laughing. Quite a few embarrassing stories were told on Walter and Megan's behalf, as the night neared an end.<p>

"I know everyone is tired" Walter called out to the team, as he pushed himself away from the table. "But time is truly of the essence with this case, and we have to get a move on. I have been GPS tracking and I think it is time we start heading out to reclaim those embryos before it is too late."

The group dispersed, But Paige remained. "Mrs. O'Brien," she called out softly.

"Please, Paige, call me Ryanne." The mother reminded her.

"Ryanne" Paige corrected with a smile, "I wanted to thank you again, for offering to help with Ralph while we are on this case. I cannot explain how hard it would have been for me to leave him behind, and I just cannot convey how much I appreciate what you are doing for us.

Ryanne shrugged off the compliment, stating that she had not truly done anything at all, before ushering Paige upstairs to get ready. Walter rushed downstairs, Shirt half buttoned, with wild eyes, nearly plowing into Paige in the process.

"We have a problem!" Walter yelled, the team running down the stairs behind him.

"O'Brien!" Cabe yelled. "What kind of problem are we taking about here?" he asked angrily.

Walter tore his hands through his hair. "Those embryos are on the move." He stated angrily. I have reason to believe the perpetrator has access to a private charter. They were _here" _he emphasized. "In Wexford. The locations are pinging too fast, but on the last feasible going they were approximately six towns over. That feat is impossible by car in that amount of time. Service is lost, and the only comprehensible answer is a plane. Unfortunately, we cannot track while they are in the air. We have to wait." Walter groaned.

'What about their last known location?" Toby quipped. "We scour the area for evidence, perhaps even ask around and see if anybody noticed anything out of the ordinary. I can profile," he added seriously.

"Sounds like our only option Walt" Happy stated.

Walter nodded. "Apparently so." he deduced. "I'll drive," he directed at Cabe. "I know my way around."

"You heard him, lets move!" Cabe bellowed at the group.

Paige's mind raced. Walter had barely looked at her since the incident from upstairs. Even throughout dinner he seemed distant, as if he were purposefully ignoring her. With a heavy heart, she followed the team out to the bus.

* * *

><p>The Wren's Nest was your average Irish pub. Situated off the downtown area, it attracted its fair share of people. Mostly drinkers, usuals at that, gathering to watch sports. Its crowd was young, late twenties early thirties, and packed to the brim for "Thirsty Thursday" as Paige so eloquently put it.<p>

The team entered and began the task of trying to figure out information. Not three minutes had passed before a shout rung out across the bar.

"What have we here!?" A burly man roughly Walter's age shouted. "If it isn't Walter O'brien! and here I thought you up and left to the states!" Walter froze, turning toward the sound of the voice.

"Ciaran." Walter stated emotionlessly.

"And who do we have here?" He asked, looking past Walter as his eyes landed on Happy.

"My name's Happy." She stated with a glare. instantly disliking his evasive stare.

"Well Happy" he said, as he reached out to touch her cheek, "How ab—" He was interrupted by Happy as she took a step back.

"Touch me and I swear to god It will be the last thing you do in your grimy life." Happy stated as her voice began to rise.

Toby quickly wrapped his hands around Happy's waist.

"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend," he said quickly. Pinching Happy in the process to go along with it. "She can be a bit dramatic. I like to call her my little firecracker." He said with a smirk as Happy let out a low growl.

Ciaran grimaced at the pair, turning his look back to Walter. "So what would bring a genius like yourself back here? States weren't good enough for ya?" He questioned with a heavy accent.

Walter's faced remained stoic. "I came to visit my parents." He stated curtly. But I'm going to head out and get myself a beer." he said, before turning on his heel and heading toward the bar.

Toby went after Walter, catching him before he reached the bar. "Posture markers point toward exhaustion. Facial expressions tell of highly aggressive anxiety. He knows something Walt." he said quickly.

"Damn it" Walter muttered, knowing now that conversing with the brute was unavoidable. "Well Toby, we're going to need to devise some sort of plan to get the information out of him," Walter stated reluctantly.

Toby smiled like the cheshire cat. "Why Walt, I thought you would never ask." the look in his eye left Walter feeling unsettled. He would not like this plan, he deduced. He would not like this plan at all…

So there it is! WIFI is back at my house, and my state has been been brutally pummeled by snowstorms these last few weeks, so I will be trying to update pretty regularly for you guys! Also, you should all check out my scorpion tumblr page! my blog name is scorpion addict [: I do write scorpion drabbles ext that are not on FF, so theres that [: As per usual, the more reviews, the faster I update. (Seriously!) so pleasepleaseplease review!


	12. Sun And Moon

Chapter 11

although it is short (And I _am sorry_) I was inspired, and figured it is better to upload something short than nothing at all while I wait for the rest to come. Thank you for all of the reviews. I would love to hear any ideas you may have for this story. Hoping you all are enjoying where this is going. Please R&R everyone!

_"__I'm Sorry Baby, _

_You Were the Sun and Moon to Me. _

_I'll Never Get Over You, _

_You'll Never Get Over Me."_

_-Above & Beyond "Sun And Moon"_

* * *

><p>"No" Walter said coldly, glaring at Toby.<p>

"It's our only logical option Walt. What is with you?" Toby asked, growing frustrated with Walter's stubbornness.

"It's not safe!" Walter hissed, as he shoved his hands into his dark denim jeans. He continued to glare at the behaviorist, not backing down from his statement.

'Honestly Walter!" Toby started to yell, before he was interrupted by Paige, shoving her way in between the agitated pair, throwing her hands up in exasperation in the process.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Paige yelled, looking wildly at both flabbergasted men. "This is me we are talking about here!" She stated angrily. "I do get say in all of this." She added, looking openly at Walter when the words crossed her lips. "I'm going" she said softly, looking only at Walter with each word. Walter's face contorted into a mask of anger.

"No!" he bellowed, stepping closer to the liaison. His cheeks reddened from the raw emotions coursing through his veins. "I won't allow you." He said wildly. looking her in the eye to get his point across.

Paige's cheeks reddened as well, as her eyes filled with angry tears. "Don't. You. Dare. Walter O'Brien." She emphasized each syllable, her forceful voice barely above a whisper.

Walter O'Brien was grasping at straws. He needed her to stay, He needed her to be safe. But damn it! She wasn't listening to him. She was not understanding the pain it was causing him to think of her in there with Ciaran, used as a rouse just like when he was with Fatima. he couldn't handle her flirting with a potentially dangerous man, for the sake of the case. He could not hold himself responsible for what he would do if anything happened to her. He had to do something, and in that moment, he went with the first logical end-all that came to mind.

"I am your boss. Following my commands is in your best interest." He said cooly, trying not to let the words get under his skin. The moment they left his mouth, though, he regretted it. Paige's face crumpled, she looked _hurt_. She looked down at her feet, angrily swiping at her eyes as a few tears escaped.

"P…Paige.." Walter said softly, reaching out to her, his voice filled with remorse. She jolted away from his touch, looking up at him with a fiery resolve in her round, glistening, eyes.

"_Don't touch me!_" she spat, glaring at the beautiful man in front of her. She turned to Sylvester, and asked for a mic.

""Uhh….ermm…are…..are you uhh….sure…tha….that…" Sylvester tried. his eyes darting back and forth between the angry woman in front of him, and his fuming boss a few feet away. Paige just shook her head, leaning across Sylvester and swiping the ear piece of the desk, jamming the tiny piece of technology into her ear, before fluffing her hair and swinging the door of the van open, making a hasty exit.

"Paige!" Walter yelled at the retreating woman. "You get back here or I swear to—"

"That's enough O'Brien!" Cabe interrupted, clapping his hand hard on Walter shoulder. "Let the lady do her job." He added. "That is an order."

Walter roughly tore his shoulder out of Cabe's grasp, all the while glaring.

"She's going to do it whether you approve or not Walter. The best thing you can do now is support her while she is in there. Mission has begun, effective immediately. " Cabe stated. loud enough for the entire team. He then dropped his gravely voice, low enough for only Walter to hear. "You best be trying to make this up to her O'Brien. I see the way you two look at each other. She has eyes only for you. Now don't you dare screw up a damn good thing just for a bit of pride and a wild streak of jealously." He growled. "Or you mark my words O'Brien, I will kill you myself. You were raised better than that, kid."

Walter nodded, and dragged his finger through his curls, muttering to himself. He forcefully rubbed his eyes, before turning to the team. "Alright. Happy, I'm going to need you to enter the bar, try and get close to one of his friends. Sly, how is the equipment? I need video of that bar, stat! Toby. I need you to profile. you can watch the video with Sly. relay it all over to my COM, and I will be her ears. Cabe, you can scour for more evidence. maybe get the local PD and fill them in, in case we need back up."

Walter delegated his orders efficiently, giving everyone a job that best suited the needs of the case. He sighed to himself, starting to jam the ear piece into his ear. In mere seconds he would be hearing her voice again…only, he didn't know how she would be reacting to his.

"Toby" Walter called out, looking over his shoulder to his friend. "I..uh..I apologize for my irrationality. I was wrong and I acknowledge that fact." He said sincerely.

Toby nodded his head at his friend, "s'alright" he quipped, his eyes never leaving the screen, watching as Happy wrapped her arms around a tall Irish man, standing at the bar next to Paige and Ciaran.

With a deep breath, Walter opened his mouth, ready to direct Paige in the mission, and help in any way that he could.


	13. Im Not Your Boyfriend, Baby

Chapter 12

Follow me on Tumblr, so that you can guilt me into updating (ScorpionAddict)… much like what happened today hahaha. and without further ado, the extremely short, and rather uneventful, Chapter 12! Please Please Please review, PM, and Tumblr some suggestions. I have been feeling rather uninspired in all walks of my life recently. I could use the help.

_"Kill the Lights,_

_These Children Learn from Cigarette Burns, Fast Cars, Fast Women and Cheap Drinks._

_It Feels Right,_

_All These Asphyxiated, Self-Medicated Take the White Pill You'll Feel Alright."_

_-3OH!3 "I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby_

* * *

><p>Ciaran's eyes narrowed skeptically at the petite mechanic draped across the arm of his best mate.<p>

"And the American?" He questioned with a dark smirk. Letting his eyes wander over the tiny brunette's body as he awaited his answer.

A huff escaped Happy's lips, as she leveled his stare. "I never let him stop me before." She stated with a sly smile. Begging him to take the bait.

Ciaran's smirk transformed into a wide smile. "Then let us get bolloxed!" He yelled over the crowd. Reaching for the waist of the bloody beautiful American in front of him. "Come with me to the bar." he whispered roughly in Paige's ear, as he began to pull her towards it.

"Don't get off with the American before you get meh black stuff!" Ciaran's friend, Éamon drawled, pulling Happy in closer to his side. It took a good seven drinks before Paige felt comfortable enough to start questioning Ciaran. It was an extra drink, and two shots after Walter prompted her in her ear, that Ciaran's eyes were dilated, and his cheeks flushed. Happy was off with Éamon on the dance floor, she figured a one on one session would make it easier to get information. Paige hoped she was right. It wasn't until Walter groaned in her ear, as Ciaran was ordering their eighth drink that Paige felt she was ready. Hoping the liquid courage was enough, she leaned across the bar and rested her hand on Ciaran's thigh. She ignored the sharp intake of breath on the other side of her COM. Willing away the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at Ciaran through her lashes.

"So…" she questioned softly. "A tough guy like you, should know how to have a good time around here…right?" She fought the urge to smile as the man in front of her visibly gulped. "Us Americans call it _snow_." she said said slowly. Letting the words sink in. Ciaran's eyes lit up at the word.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart." He stated gruffly. "You sought out the right person." He said with a smirk. "You are a ride." He muttered more to himself than anyone else. "But," he said with more confidence, "you must either be a scanger or fluthered to be asking of such things in a boozer like this." His eyes narrowed at Paige, reevaluating her.

"Paige, He may be on to you. He's wondering if you are drunk, or just ignorant. Convince him of the latter, quickly! Walter's voice flitted harshly through her COM.

Paige giggled as she moved her hand higher up the man's thigh. "Shhh" she slurred leaning closer to him. "Wanna know a secret? Your accent is sexy…and snow makes me horny..Oops!" she let out with wide eyes a a small smirk. "I told you two! Now you have to tell me one to make up for it!" She stated with a little pout, and a giggle as she lightly poked him in the chest.

* * *

><p>"A….little..too good..Paige" Walter gritted out angrily into his COM. Trying to ignore the scene on the screen playing out in front of him.<p>

"Walter!" Sylvester yelled. "We got a ping! We got a ping!" Sylvester stated happily.

"Isolate it! Walter roared, pushing himself away from the laptop and heading toward Sylvester.

"Erhmm.. uh.. Walter… It..Italy."

"Specifics Sly!" Walter questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Florence!" Sylvester quipped with unwavering certainty. smashing his fingers across the keyboard incessantly.

Toby chuckled to himself happily. "Well, Miss Dineen will be happy" he smiled, staring pointedly at Walter in the process. "On another note, Paige's drug reference may have been of more use than we gave her credit for. It could help explain Ciaran's anxiety that I picked up on earlier."

"Pull them out of there." Cabe muttered to the group. I'm going to get a jet to meet us a few towns over, a bit more conspicuous so we don't attract any unwanted attention. If those two goons in there had anything to do with it, we can't nail them until we retrieve those embryos anyway. Our time would be better spent on the retrieval. We know these aren't the main guys, best not be wasting our time here." And with that, Cabe pulled out his cell phone and began solidifying the agenda with Homeland and Interpol.

"You heard the man" Walter stated. "Let's extract our team from this mission." Walter began walking back toward his laptop before thinking twice and glancing at Toby. Toby smiled knowingly in return.

"Sly, keep an eye on the screens for us, okay bud?" Walter questioned his friend. Sylvester lifted his eyebrows questioningly at Toby, before nodding his head in agreement. Walter ran his fingers through his curls, trying to calm himself by perfectly replicating the pressure and angle Paige does it. It of course was not the same, and Walter let out a low groan while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Pick up the pace you slowpoke, before your girl decides that ogre's accent really is sexy." Toby teased. Walter's eyes blazed at the statement. If looks could kill, Toby would be but a pile of ash, scattered on the floor. Toby must have recognized this fact, because within seconds he was entering the pub, with a considerable amount of distance between himself and his friend.

* * *

><p>Paige's eyes widened as Walter began stalking to the bar where she and Ciaran were sitting.<p>

"Step away from my girlfriend, you bloody wanker." Walter gritted out, glaring at the despicable man in front of him, his hands tightly balled into fists.

"Walter" Paige whispered, her eyes full of emotions that were completely foreign to Walter, and impossible for him to understand. She distanced herself further from Ciaran, gravitating toward him as her cheeks began reddening with a tell-tale blush. Ciaran made the mistake of grabbing her arm, but it did not last for long. The satisfying crack of Ciaran's nose crumpling beneath Walter's fist was audible to say the least.

"Walt…" Paige started, but was effectively cut off by Walter. "Don't" he muttered, his eyes blazing.

She could not stop the chill that went through her body. The way Walter was looking at her…like he owned her.. It was completely possessive and left her hot and bothered, seeking friction he did not seem willing to give at the moment.

"We'll talk on the plane." He stated with a tone of finality, leaving no room for argument. Although Paige's eyes piqued with interest, he did not elaborate. "Go" he said strictly, pointing to the pub's exit, as he turned around and dragged Ciaran limp body from the ground by his collar. Landing a stream of punches against his already broken nose and jaw. Paige could hear the commotion behind her, the bar tenders screaming to break up the fight, Toby and Happy yelling at Walt to stop, but she could't get herself to turn around. She made her way to the exit like Walter asked of her, not wanting to upset him any more than she already had that night.


	14. God Wears Gucci

Chapter 13!

I'm Alive! (surprised, right?) A short little chapter that has been sitting on my computer, unfinished, for quite some time. I'm hoping to feel inspired so that I can finish this story up! Ready to move on to some different material, but knowing my ADD brain, if I do, this one will always be incomplete. Heres to trudging through the end! As always, please R&R..

_"__Your Time is Running Out_

_You Should Have Known Better_

_Only You Can Save You Now_

_But You Won't Remember"_

_-blessthefall "God Wears Gucci"_

* * *

><p>His veins were pumping energy that was otherwise foreign to his inhuman body.<p>

*PUNCH*

His knuckles swelled as he manipulated them, time and time again, through the practically limp body in front of him. His purple and blue fingers wound their way through a wet head of dark hair.

_'__Blood' _his mind supplied, in analyzing the warm, oozing, texture. An automatic response he could not control. his inquisitive, analytical mind could not be silenced, even in the most barbaric and primal situations. His condition was programmed into his DNA. The primal needs overshadowed by the complexity of his mind. A mind capable of actually shutting out the most basic of human demands.

He tried to push away the mathematical calculations of the expected trajectory of his victim, before winding his fingers tighter through the bloody locks and using them as leverage to slam Ciaran's head into the nearby bar. Effectively leaving him with a 97% probability of concussion.

His eyes quickly skimmed the crumpled body. Observing the various injuries and committing them to memory with a satisfactory smirk. The Adrenaline continued to pump through his veins, His heart raced as he felt his high escalate.

_'_**_PAIGE_**_' _ his mind screamed at him. He needed to go to Paige. His mind urged him to seek her warm body and shake some sense into her. He was torn between feelings he barely knew he had, let alone understood. He wanted her to feel the pain he felt, just to she could understand. While simultaneously protecting her from everything on this earth. His mind was sick in that way, playing cruel jokes far out of his league. He grabbed the nearest glass and gulped.

The whiskey burned, but not nearly as much as his knuckles. He reached for another glass on the bar, chugging it down like the one before it. With a steadying breath, he turned on his heels and bolted towards the door. All the while ignoring the yells of Toby and Happy, who trailed not too far behind him.


	15. The Sadness Will Never End

Chapter 14!

Here you are, lovelies.

If you all haven't already..check out my new story (perhaps oneshot..perhaps something some depending on how everyone feels on it)

it's called House [: Reviews for this new chapter, and for House, pretty please!?

_"__I Won't Give Up On You_

_These Scars Won't Tear Us Apart _

_So Don't Give Up On Me_

_It's Not Too Late For Us"_

_Bring Me The Horizon "The Sadness Will Never End"_

* * *

><p>Paige entered the plane and beelined straight to the furthermost corner, avoiding Sylvester's gaze as she passed. She was trying her hardest to keep herself from stumbling. The effects of the seven drinks were not at all lost on her, as her foggy mind just yelled at her jelly legs to keep her standing. She quickly swiped her cell phone from her pocket with shaking hands, and started dialing her son.<p>

"Ralph Honey?" Paige questioned, as the boy answered. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I know that you are probably already getting ready for bed… But I just wanted to let you know that you will be staying with Walter's parents alone tonight, because the team and I will not be coming back to the farm tonight."

Paige could hear her son slightly yawn, before questioning, "Does it have to do with the case, mom?"

Paige smiled a bit, as she replied "Yes sweetie, Scorpion is going to hopefully be finishing up the case tonight, and then we should be back soon."

"When will you be back?" Ralph questioned. His mother could sense the slightest bit of apprehension in his tone.

"Uh, well baby Mommy's not sure yet. I still haven't talked to Walter yet about the details. But listen to me…I know that you will have so much fun with Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien, and Megan too! Promise me baby that you will behave for them until we get back?" Paige asked softly "And as soon as I know the details, I will let you know when we will be coming back. How does that sound?"

Walter rubbed his eyes and nodded into the phone, before answering with a tired "yeah".

"Ok sweetheart, I have to go now…I love you very much Ralph, I'll talk to you soon, ok baby? Get some rest."

"I love you mom, out of the galaxy. Goodnight."

"And I love you to the moon and stars baby, now get some sleep for me. Sweet Dreams."

and with that, the line went dead.

Paige barely had her iPhone tucked into her back pocket again, before a commotion began in the Jet's entrance, as the remainder of the team came barreling in.

Before Paige had the chance to even focus, her nose was within centimeters of Walter's, as the rest of the team continued to yell behind him.

"uh..w—walter..?" Paige questioned nervously. His eyes were wild, and his breath reeked of alcohol, much like her own. He stood in front of Paige in silence, as he continued to heavily breathe and clench his sore knuckles at his sides.

Paige tried again, her breath barely above a whisper. "Walter…?" her heart was hammering in her chest as she continued to stare at the unmoving man in front of her.

His wild eyes continued to search hers. So full of emotions that Paige could not even begin to place. After another few second of silence, Paige lifted her hand, to caress Walter's cheek.

It was as if the touch had electrocuted Walter back to reality. Before Paige could even blink, she was shoved up against the wall of the jet, his lips crashing on hers as his swollen, blood soaked knuckles knotted themselves inside of her her silky hair. Paige kissed him back with equal fervor. Wrapping her arms across his neck and pulling him impossibly closer to her.

Sylvester's gasp was audible. As was the crack of the slap that Happy gave to Toby when he began to cat call at the pair.

Cabe looked down at his watch, narrowing his eyes, before clearing his throat and stating a firm "_enough_" to the oblivious couple. As the pair continued to try and mold their bodies, all sounds surrounding them long forgotten, Gallo had to resort to yelling a little louder. "I said that's enough! We have a case to wrap up here. God damn hormones can't get in the way of doing your jobs, or so help me god I will fire you both, here and now!" The threat was empty though, because the glimmer in his eyes, and the twitch in his smile showed how he truly felt about the situation in front of him.

Walter and Paige broke away for the need of air, and not the urges of Gallo they so clearly did not hear, let alone acknowledge. Walter searched Paige's eyes for a few moments, before wordlessly taking three large strides away from her, and turning toward the rest of the team.

"erhm-R..Right" He stuttered awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with his friends, as he ran his hands through his hair. "We..uh, have a case to complete" He said with absolutely no emotion. his walls beginning to build themselves back up, much to Paige's dismay. With that, he made his was to a seat on the complete opposite side of the plane, unloading his laptop and beginning to set up his gear within moments of distancing himself.

Gallo cleared his throat as the team remained motionless. "That's right everyone. We will be landing in Sardinia in roughly two hours. I need you all to be getting your genius minds back on this case I suggest you all take a breather, and rest the remainder of this flight. Paige, I'm going to need you to sleep of the effects of that alcohol" "-But!-" Paige began interjecting, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Thats an order Miss. Dineen," Cabe stated gruffly, before adding "That was nice work you did in there." he said with an approving nod, before directing his attention to the rest of the team, and adding "We will be going over the details of the mission a fifteen minutes before landing. That leaves you all with an hour and forty five minutes to rest up. You all better start now." And with that, Cabe sat in the nearest seat, ready for the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>Paige awoke with bleary eyes to the sounds of a heated discussion. Rubbing her eyes, she stood and stretched her stiff muscles, before making her was over the the rest of the group.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me?" She yawned to no one in particular. Walter's body jerked at her voice, not noticing that she was awake, let alone standing in his vicinity.

"It was more efficient to allow you to sleep off the cognitive and physical effects of the alcohol, rather than having you join us in brainstorming with less than your normal percentage of mental capacity." Walter ground out the words before quickly turning his attention back to rest of the team, continuing the discussion on how to to properly care for the embryos upon retrieval.

Paige could not help but feel a sting at Walter's relative indifference toward her. She had expected an outburst of sorts from the genius about her actions in the bar, and leading up to her entering, but she got nothing. Of course, the kiss in front of _everyone _was surprising to say the very least. She could not help the blush that made its was across her cheeks at the thought. She definitely understood his need for distance after that, especially while they were still surrounded in such close quarters by the team. But she hoped that once they landed, and they had a moment of alone time after solving the case, that he would at least give her _something_. She didn't care if it was an apology for him acting like an idiot before she entered the bar, or even anger on how she managed to provoke him, from inside of the bar. All she cared about was that he gave her some sort of reaction. She would not be able to handle it if he kept up with this level of unemotional indifference with her for long. She quickly ran her hands over her blouse, trying to straighten herself up while half-heartedly listening to the teams explanation on handling procedures. She noticed several streaks of blood across her blouse and kicked herself in the ass for not bringing a change of clothes. She should have packed an overnight bag to bring to the bar just incase. With an exasperated sigh, she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up before the fast approaching landing.

One look in the mirror and she knew she was royally fucked. There was blood in her hair, for christ's sake! 'How the fuck?' she questioned to herself, before putting the pieces together. She quickly washed her face and hands, and blotted a few spots on her blouse, before making her way out of the bathroom, searching for a first aid kit.

"Walter?" Paige questioned, walking toward the genius, first aid kit in hand. He looked over at Paige inquisitively, noticing the kit in her hands. "That er, won't be necessary." Walter quickly quipped beginning to turn away from her already.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, before pushing her fears of rejection aside and confidently stating "It's more efficient, that your wounds are taken care of now, while we can afford the time, rather than later in the midst of the case. You wouldn't want to risk infection..would you?"

"That's, uh, an ex..excellent point Paige. I will have Toby assess, he's a professional—" He was cut off though by Toby, who supplied a delightful "Oh no Cassanova, Nurse Dineen would be more than happy to take care of you. In fact, I am sure that you will find her assessment of your body to be even more pleasing than my own could have been." Walter glared at his friend, before turning to Paige and giving her a curt nod of acceptance on the matter. They both sat next to one another, as Paige began the task of cleaning off the wounds with an antiseptic. Walter completely ignored her gaze, his eyes remaining trained on his busted, swollen digits. Paige worked diligently and gently. She gingerly slapped on some calendula, before wrapped up his knuckles in a way that would allow him to still utilize his fingers for typing. She then handed him a Motrin and some water to reduce some of the swelling.

He obliged, quickly tossing the pills into his mouth and swallowing some water, before putting handing her back that glass, and murmuring an appreciative "thank you" to the beautiful woman in front of him. "You would have made an excellent nurse, you know." He told her seriously. Paige smiled as she caught his appreciate gaze. "Oh..you think?" She questioned sheepishly. "I honestly never thought about it." She added as an afterthought. Walter nodded his head excitedly at her. "Seriously, you would have been incredibly well suited for a career in nursing, or anything medical, really. Excellent bedside manner, genuine empathy for the patients, intelligence, good moral character. All of these attributes would have made you an exemplary fit in the the field of healthcare." He stated matter-o-factly.

Paige blushed at his words, unable to hide the bright smile it gave her. "That's very sweet of you Walter, thanks" her smile never wavered.

"If-er—if you uh, would prefer, after we have some—-some privacy..I was thinking we could have a conversation about some, of the uh.. about what happened earlier.. if, if you're willing of course" He quickly rushed the words out, avoiding eye contact. Paige reached for his chin, and lifted it up towards so he could meet her gaze. She then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before telling nodding her head at him. Adding an "I would really appreciate that." Before beginning to clean up and pack away the first aid kit. "We should be landing momentarily." Walter stated, loud enough for the entire team to hear. "everyone should get prepped for landing procedures." He added, as he began buckling himself into the seat. Within seconds, the pilots voice came floating across the cabin, urging the team to be seated and prepare for landing. Paige quickly returned the kit, before seating herself next to Walter, and after buckling herself, grabbed his wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze, as they waited to touch down in Sardinia.


	16. Suga Suga

Chapter 15

So this was just a really quick, uneventful, short, little update. Don't want you all to think that I have forgotten you (: Some actual content will be soon to follow! I promise you all that.

"You Got Me Lifted Shifted Higher Than A Ceilin'

And Ooh Wee It's The Ultimate Feelin'

You Got Me Lifted Feeling So Gifted

Sugar How You Get So Fly?"

Baby Bash ft. Frankie J "Suga Suga"

* * *

><p>Sylvester was practically kissing the ground as the made their way off of the plane and onto Italian soil. Toby threw his hands in the air, similar to an overzealous tour guide. Welcome, to the beautiful Island of Sardinia. We are in the Costa Smeralda. Playground for the insanely wealthy, and home to some of the most pristine beaches in the Mediterranean. Did you know some of the beaches here have pink sand?" he questioned the group enthusiastically.<p>

"Interestingly enough," Cabe interjected. "We have tracked the embryos to be at a five star hotel. Hotel Pitrizza to be exact. We will be staying in the Villa Shardana. It is about a 5 minute walk from here. It is one of their only sleep seven options..fortunately it just so happens to come with 2 heated pools, 24 hour butler service, and even a solarium. All covered, of course, by our new friend Dr. Nolan" Cabe smiled. "A local interpol agent will be meeting us at the hotel to bring us some luggage, apparel, necessities. you know the drill. Wedding bands for all of you as well, I will be going over your covers on the walk. Is everyone good?" he questioned.

The team all nodded, and began their walk to the Hotel, learning of their covers on the way.

Cabe delegated the covers quickly. Leaving no room for argument. Toby and Happy were a married couple, vacationing with newlywed friends Walter & Paige. Sly was married—but he had yet to learn to who, exactly. And Cabe was a daddy Warbucks of sorts. He was the heir to billions, going on one last vacation with his daughter (who he had also yet to mention) before he croaked.

"Now listen up, Interpol developed these covers, with the assistance of myself and a couple of others at homeland. Walter and Paige have proven tension/chemistry and have already proved the capacity to work together as a couple. Toby and Happy too have a level of tension that can be very similarly found in a married couple. Sly here is so full of emotions, I know he will do great with his _wife"_ Cabe added with a grin. "But most importantly, this is the most foolproof way to keep us all together without drawing attention." He glanced among the group to be sure everyone was taking in the details. "Toby, why don't you give the group a quick explanation on this level of wealth, and how everyone should be behaving." Cabe suggested.

Toby quickly took over, giving tips and hints on how to act as is your shit was in fact 24 carat gold.

It didn't take long before the hotel could be seen in the distance. The met Chiara Moretti, the interpol agent at the entrance of the parking lot. She quickly popped the trunk of her SUV, which was packed with Louis Vuitton luggage of various collections. She called each member of the team by name, handing them over various bags. Sly was even given three bags for his 'wife'. Which he took with sweaty palms, nervous over the prospect of meeting the unnamed individual.

"Come on guys!" Toby exclaimed happily, looking at his miserable looking team. This beautiful lady here gave us some new threads, and we are at a five star, I repeat, FIVE FREAKING STAR villa in Italy's most exclusive vacation area. Nows lets put this mission to rest so I can drink some wine and eat the food of my people. He flashed a smile at the group before turning on his heel and striding towards the hotel's entrance. Paige smiled to herself, slowly shaking her head at the shrink. He had a point, It was not often that they would be able to enjoy such a luxurious, once and a lifetime vacation. She knew she had to make a point of enjoying herself while she is there. Who knew if her feet were ever going to touch foot in Italy again. She straightened her top, and followed Toby's footsteps to the entrance, the rest of the team trailing closely behind her.

They were greeted by a gorgeous woman named Allegra, who quickly and effortlessly began flirting with Toby, her dazzling white teeth shining even in the dim, romanticized lighting of the foyer. Happy's arms were tightly clutching her luggage, as she began impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, eyes narrowing at the pair. "Grazie di tutto, bella" Toby winked at Allegra, and he grasped the keycards from her slender fingers.

"Ovviamente" Allegra breathed huskily, holding onto his hand for several seconds longer than necessary, which was not lost on the infuriated mechanic. She dropped her bags on the floor with a loud thud, before huffily stepping over them, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the process.

"Darling?" Happy questioned in a honey sweet tone, glaring at Toby, who visibly gulped. "Be a doll and grab my Louis for me? I am just _exhausted_. Between the flight, and the sex, I just cannot handle the thought of being awake for another _second_." Mock sweetness dripped from every word. As she her gaze leveled at the receptionist. Her eyes narrowed in pity for the girl, and she flicked her gaze to her 'husband'.

Toby's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Uh, sur-sure babe. Yes, absolutely." He quickly gained his composure and grabbed the bags that Happy had unceremoniously dropped just moments before.

Happy smirked and looked at the receptionist again.

"Alice, was it?" she asked hotly, not waiting for the woman's response. "Be of some use and acquire us a bellboy. As you can see, we have a large group, with plenty of luggage. You don't actually expect _my husband_ to carry it all, do you?" Happy's nose crinkled in distaste at the thought, before turning from the woman and making her way towards the villa. Toby shook his head in awe, a smile forming at his lips. "Avete sentito la donna, trovare un facchino!" He exclaimed with a grin, dropping the bags on the floor and trailing after the woman who left the room with his heart in her hands.


End file.
